Dark & Dangerous
by gneebee
Summary: Darkness floated around him like an aura. It was just there. Like it was his own personal darkness and it affected only him. It wasn't just the look of him, it was the feeling surrounding him, the vibe he gave off. Yes, that was it, it was a dark and dangerous vibe. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene Bethyl AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello to all and thank you for stopping by to check out my new Bethyl story. I hope you enjoy! _  
_**

00

Her curiosity regarding Mr. Dixon was piqued and she was looking forward to having an opportunity to finally talk to him. He'd been her landlord for a month and she'd never even laid eyes on him. She wasn't taking any chances of missing his arrival, she'd been sitting outside ever since mid-morning sketching designs, reading and waiting.

There were so many questions going through her mind. She wondered what it was he did exactly. His side of the building just had a small sign over the entry door, Dixon Smithing, and since there were dark shades pulled down over the windows there had been no way to sneak a peek inside.

"Smithing." That could mean so many things. He could be a wood smith, a metal smith, she herself could be called a silversmith and a goldsmith. When she rented the unit she asked the leasing agent but he seemed reluctant to say too much about the man, instead he answered, "I'm sure Mr. Dixon will be happy to tell you all about it when he returns."

He'd been out of town since the day before she found the place and signed the rental lease. She'd missed meeting him by a mere twenty-four hours. The agent told her he did it a few times a year, took off on his motorcycle and went riding. Usually it was for a week or two but sometimes, as in this case, for as long as a month.

That made him sound so interesting, like such a free spirit. Free spirits were some of her favorite people. She admired them, envied them really. At least the romanticized version of the free spirit. She always wished she could be more like that. She designed many of her pieces with that type of personality in mind. Spontaneous, always ready for the next adventure.

So now she would finally come face to face with the free-spirited adventurer who owned the building. The agent told her he was expected to arrive late morning, and sure enough at eleven she heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the alley. It had to be Mr. Daryl Dixon.

She almost jumped up to open the tall wooden gate for him but that didn't seem quite right. Instead she sat and waited, a wide smile on her face ready to greet the landlord. The gate pushed open and the bike rolled in, stopping over at the far end of the back lot, what she thought of as "his side."

He brought it to a stop next to his other toys, a big extended cab pickup, what she was pretty sure was a boat under a tarp, and a cargo trailer. But the motorcycle didn't resemble a toy at all. In fact, it was almost menacing-looking with its total black-out design, and it was bigger and louder than she'd expected.

She knew he wasn't able to see her watching him, he was facing the wall, so she continued observing as he swung a leg around, dismounting the big machine. He turned slightly as he appeared to be loosening the strap of his helmet, a full coverage helmet that was as big and as black and as menacing looking as the bike.

As he lifted the helmet off, his long dark hair seemed to fall out of it. The hair was straight, messy and all the way to his shoulders. He gave his head a shake like a puppy would do, then raked a hand through the tangled mass in a futile attempt to push it back and out of his face.

Like the bike and the helmet everything he wore was black, head to toe. Black boots, black jeans, black shirt, black padded vest, and a black kerchief tied loosely around his neck. He grabbed a black duffle that had been strapped to the back of the bike's seat, then walked over and shut the gate.

Darkness floated around him like an aura. She didn't find it particularly disturbing, it didn't seem threatening at all. It was just there. Like it was his own personal darkness and it affected only him. It wasn't just the look of him, it was the feeling surrounding him, the vibe he gave off. Yes, that was it, it was a dark and dangerous vibe. Dangerous. Some perceived danger or some real danger? Who knew? She had no idea why she would have such a feeling, but her perception was that it was he who imagined he was dangerous.

He was pulling off tight-fitting motorcycle gloves as he walked toward her with a pigeon-toed stride. That's when she saw his beautiful eyes, but they weren't warm and beautiful eyes. They were hard and beautiful. They were the eyes of a man who had seen too many things in life that are bad, and not enough things that are good. Everything about the landlord seemed to be shrouded in the darkness, and still she wasn't afraid.

Quite to the contrary, she found everything about him fascinating and she was captivated.

For some reason she stood as he got closer. He tilted his chin up and in a raspy and life-worn voice he asked, "You Beth Greene?"

"Yes."

"K. I'm Daryl Dixon."

"It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too." And with that he unlocked his door, went in and loudly closed it behind him. So much for getting to know the neighbor / landlord.

She sat back down in her chair feeling deflated and wondering what in the heck just happened. That was all? That was everything he had to say? He didn't have any questions for her? He didn't wonder if she had any for him? It was just the two of them sharing the building, didn't he want to know who his neighbor was?

There were so many things she'd like to know about him.

She was having those thoughts when she heard the sound of another motorcycle approaching. She turned her eyes toward the gate and sure enough it opened again and another bike came rolling in. It wasn't anything like the landlord's bike. This one was an old school chopper with a seat that sat low and ape hanger handlebars that stretched high. It wasn't blacked out, on the contrary it was a showpiece of highly polished chrome.

The rider pulled over and stopped it next to the landlords' bike, dismounted and removed his helmet. He didn't shake his head, he didn't need to. His hair was close-cropped and he merely rubbed an open palm over it. And although this man was also dressed in black, black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather vest, he did not give off the same vibe as the landlord.

He walked over and pushed the gate closed and then started walking right toward her. She may have been a little nervous being approached by a strange man, except this man had a wide and happy grin on his face. "Hey there young lady, ya must be the new tenant."

His smile was kind of contagious and she felt herself smiling back, "Yes, hello, I'm Beth Greene."

He nodded his head, "Very nice ta meet ya Beth, I'm Merle, Merle Dixon. The fella you're rentin' from, Daryl, he's my baby brother."

His words almost made her laugh out loud but she succeeded in swallowing the laugh down. It would have never occurred to her to refer to Mister Dark and Dangerous as "baby brother."

"It's very nice to meet you Merle. I believe your brother's inside. He just arrived a few minutes ago."

And he asked the question like it was no big deal at all, "Did he at least speak ta ya?"

She liked this big tough guy. She already had him pegged. He looked like trouble but underneath all that he was really quite nice. She smiled and answered with a shrug, "Well not much, but he did introduce himself."

"Well good then. He ain't real outgoin' my little brother but I'll tell ya the truth. Between the two of us he really is the sweet one."

She was sorting that out in her head. Dark and Dangerous was baby brother, little brother and the sweet one? She wasn't going to argue with this man but his brother just didn't come across as any of those things to her.

"So did you go on this trip with him Merle?"

Now his smile was off the chart, "Well no I did not an for two very good reasons. One was he didn't invite me. He never does. I mighta just up n gone anyway, I can be a little ornery that way, but I's too scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" She couldn't imagine.

"Well there's only one thing in this world I'm scared of an that's the woman at home." He laughed loudly and boisterously at his words.

Suddenly the door to Dixon's Smithing swung open. Daryl Dixon nodded his head toward her, then got after his brother, "Merle knock off the bullshittin' an get in here."

She just shook her head. Living in this place could definitely prove to be interesting.

00

"Dammit Merle, why ya always gotta go outta your way ta talk ta people? Can't ya just leave things be?"

At the moment Daryl Dixon was a very unhappy man. Never had he imagined the person who would lease half his building would be a woman, and when he'd seen her his heart sank. That was all it took, just looking at her once and he knew.

He saw it the minute she stood to greet him. It was like she had a lightness about her, a kind of glow that surrounded her. He didn't think it was a bad thing, it was goodness and it was warmth. It was like positive energy and it seemed she didn't even know it was there. It was all just so natural, her natural state of being. It wasn't just the look of her either. Yes, she was a very soft and warm-looking physical beauty, but this was different than her looks. This was a feeling, it was the vibe she gave off. Lightness and warmth and goodness.

He had to keep his distance, he was a danger to her. But he found her so attractive and he was so drawn in. He'd have to be especially careful.

In a strange way it angered him, since when did women start leasing factory buildings in industrial areas? There weren't any shops or restaurants around, nothing like that. It was all just a series of small factories and warehousing. When the agent told him the new leaseholder would be running a one person shop and living in the unit as well, he hadn't thought much about it. He ran a one person shop and lived in his unit too. But this women, this Beth Greene, she didn't look like a woman who should be living in a factory building.

He'd owned the building nearly ten years. He made the down payment on it partly from some savings, the rest was his share of the money he and Merle split when they sold their Dad's land. Even though it was small by industrial standards the building had been a lot more space than he needed.

He decided when he bought it to lease out half of it and that would cover his taxes and insurance. His first and only previous renter was a tile setter. The guy kept his tools and inventory there and his wife kept a small business office where she took phone calls and did the books. It was good, just the guy and his wife and they didn't live there. They were quiet, half the time Daryl forgot he had neighbors. Then three months ago the tile setter up and retired. That's when Daryl hired a real estate person to find a suitable renter.

He'd established some ground rules of course. He didn't want any loud businesses like machine shops, and he didn't want it rented out as something that brought in more people, no dance studios, or music studios or small gyms.

When the agent told him he'd rented the place to a jewelry maker who didn't do retail sales Daryl was happy. It sounded just right. The thought of the jewelry maker being a young woman had never crossed his mind. Now she was here sharing his space and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Merle knew all about how his brother could get and he tried hard to get him to laugh it off, to step away from his dark thoughts. He plastered that big smile on his face and teased just a little, "I didn't go outta my way ta talk ta her, not even one inch outta my way. That pretty little flower child was sittin' right there an I just stopped ta say a friendly hello is all. Now what the fuck Daryl? She's just your tenant. Don't go findin' trouble where there ain't none. Nuthin' bad's gonna happen."

Daryl glared at his brother. He was shook, but he wasn't going to bring all that up. He was in no mood for one of Merle's brotherly talks. "Yeah well think about sumthin' else then. What if she is a hippie chick, an now that ya mention it she does kinda look like one, how do ya think she's gonna take it when she finds out what it is I do here?"

"Don't be scared little brother. She don't seem like the hostile type, I don't think she'll hurt ya. Besides you're well-armed, you can protect yourself." Merle went to laughing at his own jokes hoping Daryl would lighten up.

It was more like Daryl gave up, "Just do what ya come ta do brother, help me get this lathe moved."

Daryl already knew he'd do plenty of worrying about the woman surrounded in light, goodness and warmth.

00

 **A/N We have our start. I hope you'll leave a comment / review and share your thoughts. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick please check it out. I thank you for reading along and I hope to see you all back here next week for more of _Dark & Dangerous_. ******This story will post on Wednesdays** and until next week remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Welcome back! Thank you for the follows, favors and comments, I appreciate you so much.**

 **There's going to be some interaction between our couple this chapter and we're going to discover a little about what each is thinking and feeling. We also learn quite a bit about Beth, what she does and why she's living in a factory building.  
**

00

It was crazy but that didn't mean it wasn't true. He'd sensed it the minute he saw her and he wanted what she had. Her lightness and her warmth. He wanted so badly to believe there were people in this world like the person he perceived her to be. A person full of goodness and without guile. She was like a beacon of light that had unexpectedly come into his dark world. He wanted to grab onto that light. Everything was so strange, it made no sense at all, but he felt it so powerfully. She was what he'd always searched for, she was a light in the darkness.

But he had to be so careful, he had to protect her.

00

She wasn't letting herself get down over this but she just didn't get it. She didn't get him. She was a person who got along well with others. She liked people and they seemed to like her, she made friends easily. She'd grown up in a family that socialized and she consider herself a social person. The fact that the landlord wouldn't give her so much as the time of day was a little upsetting.

Really, if a person thought about it there was no reason to be upset. He certainly wasn't required to be friendly. Just because they shared a building and lived right next door to one another that didn't mean it was a rule they had to be friends. It just seemed that it would be so much more pleasant if they were. If they chatted when they ran into each other in the backyard. Little things like that.

Apparently though that wasn't the way the "Dark One" saw things. Oh he was polite enough. If barely nodding his head in recognition of her existence on the planet could be called friendly then yes, he was a real pal. But never had he so much as inquired about her well-being. Would it really be so tough to say, "Good morning, how are you today?"

That was pretty everyday vanilla stuff right there. And when she asked it of him it was like it was all he could do to shrug and grunt "Good." Then he was off doing whatever it was he did. It had been nearly a week of that and she'd pretty much resigned herself to thinking it was the way it would always be.

Then there had been the little accident. It was a small and seemingly inconsequential every day sort of mishap. It was just plain carelessness and clumsiness on her part really. But it was his reaction that took her so completely by surprise. She saw something come from someplace deep inside him and it felt like fear. She didn't know and she didn't ask.

He was out there in the yard over at his giant pickup truck. The hood was up and he was doing whatever it was people do when they're looking under the hoods of vehicles, tools in their hands and shop rags hanging from their back pockets. Whatever it was she tried very hard not to notice that he was quite attractive doing it. Besides, she'd already made up her mind she wasn't worrying about him today. She had a little project of her own to tend to. She had a plan to do a bit of beautifying to her outdoor space. The space was a constant work in progress and she was enjoying it more and more, never missing an opportunity to add a "little something."

She'd found an old bamboo garden trellis Mama or Daddy had abandoned at the farm and she rescued it for herself. She had it leaning up against the wall close to her backdoor. It was going to look so pretty with sweet peas climbing all over it, just the thought of the pretty flowers made her feel happy. The more greenery and color she could get in this asphalt space the nicer it would be. She just needed to make sure it was secure, a good breeze would blow the lightweight trellis right over. Her Dad had given her a couple of brick clips and some good wire to get the job done. There was nothing to it, no tools required. There was just one slight problem, she wasn't quite tall enough so she went back inside for the kitchen chair.

Yes she knew the asphalt was slightly sloped to allow for runoff, the surface was just a bit uneven. And yes she knew she didn't have anything to hold onto to help her balance. But it was such a quick and simple task. Get on the chair, secure the brick clips and fasten the trellis to them with the wire. Easy peasy.

That wasn't quite how it worked out though.

She had the clips and the wire in her right hand as she held onto the back of the chair with her left hand. She set her left foot on the seat of the chair and was just hoisting her right leg up when she and the chair both toppled over.

Startled she let out a scream but it wouldn't have had to be loud for him to respond. He was already halfway to his door and he witnessed the incident unfold. He was there with her in a matter of seconds.

He was down on one knee and he'd slipped his arm under her. He had her upper body cradled in that strong arm as he lifted her head and back off the asphalt. His tone was full of both anger and distress, "What the fuck girl! Ya okay? What the hell did ya think you was tryin' ta do? Lemme see, lemme make sure you're alright."

It might have been kind of sexy the way he was holding her if he hadn't been so upset as he checked every inch of her skin. When he seemed satisfied she wasn't bleeding to death he made her move her wrists and her ankles, he seemed concerned something may be broken or sprained. Never had a simple fall felt like such a big deal.

She was embarrassed by her clumsy foolishness and she kept trying to reassure him, "I'm fine really, I'm fine. It's just a few scrapes and some wounded pride. That's all, really." She was the one who'd been hurt and yet it was him she was worried about.

Then he was cupping her face in his hands, holding it steady and looking in her eyes so intently it took her aback. "Don't ya ever do nuthin' like that again. If you're gonna be around me ya gotta be careful. You can't take no chances. If you need sumthin' like that done ask me to do it. Hear? I can't have ya hurt. I can't allow it to happen. Please."

It was odd the incident should cause him so much distress and yet his voice was so strong and sounded so in control. It just seemed like the thing to do for some reason, to assure him again and to apologize, "I'm sorry it was just something simple, I didn't think it would be a problem. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm sorry really."

He simply nodded his head while he chewed at his bottom lip, "A'ight, ya go on in now, get ya a cool drink an rest. I'll take care a this."

Mister Dark and Dangerous had just succeeded in making her feel like an eight year old child and yet she didn't mind. She didn't think he meant it quite that way. This man. This man. What the heck was he all about?

He knew he'd overreacted but he couldn't help himself. He was afraid it was starting and he didn't want to see her hurt. He should have paid closer attention to what she was doing. He should have stopped her before it ever started and just done it for her. That was his trouble, he was always too late.

 ** _Beth_**

 _Her fascination with adornment went as far back as she could remember. From playing dress-up with her mother's costume jewelry to making floral head wreaths for the cows and the barn cats. Her horse got something really special, a collar of wildflowers._

 _From those early beginnings she branched out. Her interest in adornment continued to grow, but something else grew right along with it. She now had a fascination for repurposing the old and the discarded into the new and the desirable. The eyes and the heart of an artist gave her the vision of what things could be._

 _In grade school she used the leather from old tack to make braided bracelets and cuffs, hair ties, necklaces and braid laces. By middle school she was begging her mother to stop in the secondhand stores and antique shops whenever they were out in the car. She'd look for small items she could turn into unique adornments. A favorite was recycling copper that she pounded, bent, twisted, shaped and then combined with crystals, stones, or vintage objects as enhancements. Old drawer keys, bits she took from old costume jewelry, anything that could be reimagined became part of necklaces, earrings, bracelets or anklets. Even the parts of an old pocket watch and the leather of old clothing could be turned into a piece of jewelry._

 _Beth left the farm right after high school for Atlanta. Maggie was in college there and Beth stayed with her for a few months. That's when she took a course in silversmithing and it fueled her enthusiasm. Especially her passion to reimagine and to recreate. Rather than toss aside the old why not simply recraft it? It could become a new thing of beauty that brought pleasure._

 _After silversmithing she took a course in fine-jewelry making and finally a coarse in gemology. Because she wanted to learn everything she could she then went to work in a high production gold factory. It wasn't the type of jewelry making she was interested in but during her time working there she honed her skills and she learned so much that she'd be able to use in her craft._

 _With new skills and new excitement for her art she moved back home to the farm. Her folks, her siblings, her brother in law, they were all incredibly supportive. She couldn't have asked for any more than what they'd given her. Without them she could never have begun her business._

 _She had no interest in selling to the big jewelry store chains just as she knew they would have no interest in buying from her. Her pieces weren't the kind a young couple might walk in the jewelry store at the mall to admire and to buy. She understood that, her pieces were unique, handmade and one-of-a-kind. Definitely not to everyone's taste. Hers would be a niche market._

 _Her brother and her Dad built her a small shop right there in the barn and she began to manufacture all the pieces she could. She worked at it for two years straight. She knew she'd have to build a large inventory if she really wanted to get her business started._

 _After those two years of work she felt she finally had enough pieces to venture into the next phase of her dream. She called on her sister's husband Glenn. He was a computer wizard and he was instrumental in getting her business up and running. He built her a beautiful, artistic and maybe most important a user-friendly web site._

 _He and Maggie were also accomplished amateur photographers and they took hundreds of photos of her creations. Just before they launched the site she took a little trip. She planned to visit the places in the state where her unique creations might do well. Places with high concentrations of tourists, college students and young professionals._

 _She visited shops in Atlanta she was familiar with and showed the owners some pieces from her sample case. From there she traveled due east to Augusta, then south to Savannah where she did the same._

 _She considered it a successful trip, a good start. A week after she left she was back on the farm and she and Glenn launched her site._

 _She got a big break when a couple visiting from New York saw a few of her pieces in an artsy little shop in Savannah. They contacted her immediately. They wanted to sell her distinctive creations in their stores in Greenwich Village, Mid-Town Manhattan, Hartford, Connecticut and Cambridge, Massachusetts. Her first big business deal turned into a little goldmine of its own, and in the meantime other orders were coming in daily._

 _She was 26 years old and still living at home with her folks. Now that she had a little money and the business was growing, it was time. She needed her own place._

 _She hoped to find a place that she could set up as her one-woman factory and also use as a residence. That would save rent money. She was looking for something away from the retail scene, somewhere more industrial where she wouldn't have the distractions of foot traffic and window shoppers._

 _She contacted a listing agent and Maggie accompanied her when they visited properties. They'd been looking all morning and Beth was losing her enthusiasm. The first few places they saw were a total bust, but then they pulled up to the Dixon building. The feeling that came over her was so strong, without even seeing the interior she knew it was going to be perfect, this was where she belonged.  
_

 _It was a single-story brick building with two units side by side, each with it's own entry door and two big windows facing the street. The inside was simply one large open rectangular space, concrete floors and brick walls. There was another window on the far back wall along with a backdoor. The big empty space was ready for her to do her thing._

 _There was a small bathroom and when she saw it she remembered the agent telling her the previous renter was a tile setter. It was obvious the man had spent some time fixing it up. The bathroom floor was nicely tiled, as were the vanity top and small stall shower. It was just right._

 _There was a big steel door in the center of the common wall but she had a bolt and crossbar on her side so she knew no one was wandering in from the other unit. The space was both super clean and a clean slate and she was ready. She paid her deposit and signed the lease._

 _She spent two weeks making it her own and again she realized how fortunate she was to have everyone's help and support. Shawn and Glenn got her work tools and benches, her desk, the stock and equipment all moved in and set up in the front half of the unit._

 _She felt the need to have a dividing line between her work space and her living space so she and Maggie hung a heavy drape between the two areas. On the off chance a client came to call they'd never see the back half of her unit, the half she'd call home._

 _There was a sturdy work table with drawers and a good-sized cabinet built-in near the back wall. It was nicely stained and the top was tiled. She decided it would be her kitchen area, she just needed a few more things. They all got in Shawn's pickup and went to one of those big box home stores. She bought a premade lower cabinet with the countertop and hardware all included, it even had a built-in sink. Glenn and Shawn installed it next to the other cabinet and she called a plumber to run the lines to her new kitchen sink and a utility sink in her work area._

 _She had a small apartment sized range with oven and a fridge no bigger than a bar fridge. She thought the small appliances were just fine for her simple needs. Shawn installed a couple of open shelves above the counter for her dishes, and she purchased and painted a small secondhand dinette set. Just like that she had a kitchen._

 _She also bought a sofa and easy chair at the secondhand store and Mama made slip covers for them. Other than those things she had her bed, a dresser and a freestanding rack for her hanging clothes. She'd gotten floor and table lamps so she wouldn't have to turn on the overhead fluorescent factory lighting when she was "home." The finishing touch was a huge area rug._

 _It had been just one big open space but now it had all the furnishings of a small apartment. She joked with the other's, "It's my great room." It was everything she needed and just what she preferred, simplicity. It was home._

 _The back door of her unit opened to what was really nothing more than an oversized parking lot. The upside was it was private, the entire thing was walled in. The entrance from the alley was through a big wooden gate. She was entitled to half the big lot and she only had a compact car and her bicycle. She decided to create a nice outdoor space right outside her backdoor._

 _Again she counted on the secondhand shop to provide what she needed. She rescued a small chair that turned out to be one of her best purchases. The wicker was in good shape, it was just a bit worn and faded. Some cleaning and a coat of sunflower yellow paint had fixed that right up. She'd made bright floral seat and back cushions for it and Voila! It was the perfect backyard reading chair._

 _Next to it was another purchase from the same secondhand shop. It was meant to be a plant stand but she'd painted it a bright aqua and was using it as a tiny side table. It kept her glass of sweet tea nice and handy while she sat curled up in her chair reading or sketching._

 _She took one of her Dad's old workbenches from the barn and painted it to match her chair, then covered the top of it with plants in brightly painted pots. She bought an old tapestry and laid it out on the asphalt and an outdoor umbrella for shade._

 _She was happy, she felt proud she'd been able to give a factory building and a parking lot such a nice homey feel. She loved her new shop, her new little home and her peaceful outdoor space._

00

Once he'd sent her inside she'd gone right to the bathroom cabinet and got the Bactine out. She did have a couple of nasty scrapes on her arms and one on her right leg. She hadn't wanted to tell him it hurt and she knew she'd probably start feeling bruised and sore soon. She'd just finished cleaning up the scrapes and applying the medicine when she heard the knock on the backdoor.

She felt herself draw in a deep breath when she saw it was him. She never expected to see him at her door and he seemed uncomfortable to be there, but he spoke calmly and confidently, "Hey, I'm just lettin' ya know I got that trellis up for ya and it's good to go."

"Thank you for helping me Daryl. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sorry if I yelled it's just, shit. Ya gotta be careful. Ya can't take no chances. Like I said, you ask me. I'll do whatever ya need done. K?"

"Yes, okay I will, I'll ask."

With that he gave a quick nod of his head and walked over to his unit, disappearing inside.

She'd felt it again and so strongly, the danger. He saw himself as dangerous. Not in what he did but in something he brought. Or so it seemed. She really had no idea but she hoped to find out soon just what was going on with Mr. Dark and Dangerous.

For now at least, maybe her accident had broken the ice just a little.

00

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo has some pics of Beth's creations and you can see it on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. In next week's chapter we'll learn about Daryl and just what it is he does. I thank you again and I hope to see you back here next week for more of _Dark & Dangerous_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much! At least one of our questions will be answered this chapter, we'll learn what Daryl does for a living.**

00

His head was swimming and he sat holding it in his hands like that would help, like that would quiet his brain. Dammit, why did she come here? Why was she near him?

It was his own fault, he'd almost let it happen. He'd come so close to giving in and just going with it. But he'd come to his senses, he couldn't let it happen.

He wanted her to go, to move away, to leave. But the last thing he wanted was for her to be gone. It was true and he knew it. She really was the one person who could shine a light into the darkness. But he couldn't risk that. As much as the idea appealed to him, and as much as he'd like to have something with her. He couldn't risk her. He already cared way too much.

He was afraid but not for himself. He was afraid for her. This darkness that hung over him was too strong. What if it sucked her in? What if instead of her light shining in she became consumed by his darkness? What if he ruined her, or even worse. What if he hurt her so badly she couldn't be fixed?

He couldn't let that happen, he had to keep her safe. He had to stay away from her as much as he possibly could.

There was just one problem. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stay away. What if he wasn't that strong? He was so taken in by everything about her, it felt like he was losing the fight. It was one of those strange things a person can't seem to put their finger on. Like an unseen force leading him to her. It won't be denied and there is no escaping.

And holding her that way, touching her like he'd done. It had been all he could do to let her go, to send her inside and away from him.

Everything would be so much easier if she never would have come here, if he never would have seen her, if they never would have touched. Now though, now that he had seen her, now that he'd held her, now that he'd felt the warmth of her and seen the soft light…was it too late?

00

She knew he was watching them but it wasn't because she saw him watching. It was more like a feeling. It wasn't creepy though, not like he was being weird. She didn't have the sense he was just standing there staring at them or something. But she felt sure he'd observed them even if only for a moment.

Of course she knew he had to have heard them all, how could he not? They were loud as they talked, joked and laughed. It was her brother and Maggie and Glenn. They'd come by for a visit that Saturday.

They'd brought their folding chairs with them and a jug of homemade sangria and they all sat outside in the little space she'd created. They were just doing what people do on a pleasant afternoon, enjoying the beauty of the day and each other's company.

If she thought for even one moment he'd want to join them she would have gone right over to his door, knocked and asked him to. But she was sure he would decline. She knew that much about him. Still she couldn't help wishing he'd come out of his darkness and enjoy a little life with them, with her. Maybe if he'd let himself he'd discover that he liked it.

She'd made a big pot of chili and a pan of cornbread and she and her family shared a meal and a lot more fun and laughter. Just before dark they were on their way home again. She just shook her head at him, Shawn was so gross, "We had so much fun Bethie, we'll be laughin' and fartin' all the way home." Brothers. They never seem to grow up.

She was standing in her kitchen area, she was just about to put what was left of the chili away when the thought came to her. She stood there like she was frozen as she ran a scenario through her head. She'd knock on his door with food and wine. What was the worst thing that could happen? That was easy. He'd tell her to stay the hell away from him, that he wasn't interested in her or her food.

She almost laughed out loud at her own dramatic silliness. She was certain of one thing about Daryl Dixon, she felt it in her heart, as dark as he could go he wasn't mean.

She wasn't even sure exactly what it was she wanted from the man. Aside from the fact he was undeniably handsome and she was very intrigued by him, what was it that seemed to pull her to him? She didn't know but she could feel it more and more. Like she was meant to find this place, like she was meant to be here. Like she was meant to find him. It made no sense at all but it was the way it was. The feeling was so strong.

The heck with it she told herself. Her mind was made up, she was going to take her chances.

She poured sangria in a couple of mason jars and screwed the lids on tightly. She filled a large container with chili and wrapped some cornbread in wax paper. She placed it all in a reusable canvas grocery bag, took in a huge swallow of air and headed for his back door as she silently told herself, "it's time."

She'd barely knocked when his door opened. She couldn't believe how bold she was but with him being bold seemed necessary. She just stepped right inside his place without even being invited. She smiled happily like they did this all the time and said, "Hi Daryl. I hope we weren't bothering you earlier, I know we were noisy. I was wishing maybe you'd come out and join us but since you didn't, I brought a couple of things for you."

He was just dead-eye staring at her and it was so uncomfortable but she was full of sass and sangria and she wasn't backing down. Not after she'd come this far. She just gave him that same look right back and he broke first. "Yeah, okay, thanks. Uh c'mon in."

He took the things from her and set them on the table, taking out the two jars of sangria he twisted off the lids and handed her one before taking the other for himself. All the while she was looking around, checking out his place.

He had his living area set up at the back end of the unit, just like hers. But his wasn't separated from the work area, it all just ran together in the big open space.

Like hers his living quarters was very simple, basic. There was a sofa and chair, a couple of random tables, a bed and a dresser. He had pegs on the wall where he hung shirts and jackets and they looked almost like they were décor. He had something she didn't have, a T.V., and his kitchen was nicer than hers. She could see his cabinets were handcrafted, the tops were butcher block and his appliances were full-sized and included an upright freezer. It was all nice and clean and tidy, but not nearly as impressive looking as his shop.

This wasn't some small-scale operation; Daryl Dixon was obviously in production. There was a very nice high tech-looking lathe, there were two drill presses, an air compressor and a welding station. There was all kinds of wood and metal working equipment. There were so many hand tools hung from the wall it was hard to believe one man could use them all. A huge Browning Gun Safe sat in the far corner and there were big work benches. Although they stayed in the "living" section, she could clearly see on one, clamped in a vice, the grip of a gun.

That wasn't the only gun she saw, there were several in various stages of completion and it was an aha moment for Beth. That was the kind of smithing he did. Mr. Dark and Dangerous was a gunsmith.

He saw her looking and he knew she knew and his stomach tightened. Would she get all political with him now? God he hoped not. He wasn't at all a political sort of man and he sure as hell didn't want to be expected to defend what he did. He was a craftsman. He hoped she'd see that.

She simply asked the obvious, "Are you a gunsmith Daryl?"

He felt himself get a little rigid and he took a swallow from the jar, then he told it like it was, "Yeah I am. Pistols, that's what I build. But I repair and restore guns for people. Mostly old ones, the kind of stuff that's either been in a family for a lotta years or sumthin' a collector bought and wants restored. I also do restorations for museums." Okay she knew now and he just took another swallow and waited for the backlash.

 ** _Daryl_**

 _Everyone in the county knew about his Dad and the man that he was. Daryl knew too, no one needed to remind him. There were too many things about those years he'd never forget. But a long time ago he'd realized that even though his father was a supreme asshole, Daryl had learned a lot from his old man._

 _He hadn't learned how a man treats a wife and children, or people in general, but he'd learned about survival and self-sufficiency. They sometimes spent weeks out in the woods hunting, trapping, fishing. His Dad taught him the skill of tracking and he taught him about the weapons, particularly the guns and the knives._

 _There were always guns. Pistols, shotguns, rifles. He knew them all, understood them inside and out from the time he was a young child. He began to see them as something far more than just a means to an end. They weren't just weapons for him, they were works of art._

 _They did all their own reloading of shells and they fabricated bullets and when Daryl was 12 he became interested in the idea of actually building a gun. It was the only time his father was ever supportive of an idea he had._

 _He hadn't realized at first, he had no clue what was involved in the art of being a gunsmith, but he studied and he learned. He found that a gunsmith needs to hone many skills. Just having the desire and an idea of what you want to create would not get you there._

 _A gunsmith had to be a blacksmith and a woodworker as well as an artisan. He found out he was going to have to take a far greater interest in his math courses. It was precision work. He had to gain knowledge in ballistics, chemistry, and materials engineering._

 _There were tools and he had to become skillful with all of them, hand tools, power tools, machinists' tools and weight and measurement devices. He had to have patience making certain that everything, every tiny detail was right on. Attention to detail was critical._

 _In school he took every metal shop and wood shop course he could and he took an after school job in a machine shop. He observed the older machinists, the old boys with years under their belts spent working with metals, he begged them to share their expertise with him._

 _The woodcarving was another skill he took very seriously. He aimed to be a man who produced pistols with wood grips. But not just any pistols. These pistols would be both precision arms and works of art. He wanted his pistols to be easily distinguishable as his works._

 _Immediately after high school he moved on and spent two years working for an old gunsmith up in the Appalachians. The pay was meager but he made enough to eat and most importantly he fine-tuned his skills and he learned how a one-man shop could operate._

 _From there he moved to the city and took a job working in a big gun manufacturing plant. It wasn't the kind of work he wanted to do, he was there for an education and that's what he received._

 _He worked hard and he observed and he absorbed every bit of knowledge he could and at night he had a second job in a machine shop. He lived like a pauper and he saved every dime. He began to acquire the tools of his trade, building his dream one tool at a time._

 _Eventually he rented a small house, the important thing was the small house had a garage. That's where he set up his first shop. He retained his job at the factory but dropped the machine shop job. His evenings and weekends were now consumed with crafting his firearms._

 _He got a state and a federal license and he began to take his pistols around, showing them to various gun shops and dealers. His reputation as a first-class craftsman who built high quality precision pieces grew quickly._

 _He was just 24 when it happened. When he went to the party to blow off a little steam. It all seemed so normal, no big deal. Everyone goes to parties to drink and have fun. But this party began a period in his life he would never forget. It was a time of fun and happiness and great sadness and it was all followed by darkness. It was then he became convinced just how dangerous a person he was. And he became convinced of something else, he was powerless over it._

 _It was two years later when he was 26. That's when he bought the factory and put all of himself into his business. That was all he felt he had left, all of himself. He began to retreat, to become more and more reclusive. It wasn't that he didn't like people or that he was shy, he just figured they were better off keeping their distance from him._

 _He was good on the business end because he knew and loved his craft and business relationships were different than personal relationships. He was respected and he was always happy to talk about guns with those who appreciated the artistry of them. But as far as friends or any serious lovers, he stayed away from that stuff._

 _Merle tried many times to talk to Daryl and to convince him that what had happened wasn't his fault. He was just there and if he hadn't been there things might have been worse. Merle could talk all he wanted, but it didn't change the fact Daryl felt responsible for the way things happened. Just like he felt responsible for a lot of things._

 _He felt responsible when his mother died, like he should have been there to stop it. He believed that if he would have been home doing his homework like he was supposed to be he could have saved her._

 _He felt responsible when his best friend Caesar died while they were still in high school. Daryl beat himself up with the thought that he'd reacted too late. Maybe if he hadn't waited he could have saved his friend. Never mind that the coroner said nothing could have been done by anyone. Daryl still felt responsible._

 _It was the same way that last time and he took on all of the responsibility for that too, all of it, it was his fault. If not for him it never would have happened. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself.  
_

 _That's when he started to feel it so strongly, the feeling that there was something about him that caused the people around him, the people he cared the most about to be hurt. To die or to be broken. He was tired of losing people._

 _He couldn't allow anything to happen to Beth Greene. She was too special, she was too full of light and warmth and goodness._

00

"I'm intrigued Daryl. I've never known a gunsmith. I can't say I'm a huge fan of guns. I mean I did grow up on a farm and I've shot guns, but they just never appealed to me. I think it's the noise, it's so jarring."

She didn't hate him for it? She didn't judge him? He felt so relieved in knowing she didn't and he became more relaxed. "Well everythin' ain't for everyone and that's a fact. Me? I always been fascinated by the workin's of a gun. The engineering and artistry of it. The chain reaction. The precision of the tool and the skill of the user workin' together."

She smiled, "That's beautiful. I've never thought about those things. I guess I have a lot to learn about this craft of yours. Maybe you'll let me see what you do and explain to me how this all happens."

He felt it and he wanted to tell her to run, run now while she had the chance. But he couldn't. He wasn't that strong and he wanted her there. He wanted the warmth of her smile and the lightness of her words. "Sure, I can do that."

"Sorry bout my manners. I ain't used ta havin' callers. Sit, we'll have our drink. It's good stuff."

"My crazy brother makes it. Daddy would kill him if he knew he's brewing up alcoholic beverages on the farm."

Daryl almost felt himself smile, "He's your brother huh? I was thinkin' it might be sumthin' else."

"What? Oh. A boyfriend. No, I don't have one of those."

She saw he'd embarrassed himself and he looked down for a moment chewing on his bottom lip, before looking back at her with that small smile. She thought it was pretty darn cute really and she could feel her cheeks were flushed.

He just kept his eyes on hers and asked, "Ya gonna show me your shop too an what all it is ya do?"

"Yes, I'd like that. You can come by any time."

She spent some time there chatting with him as they told each other the shortened versions of how they'd gotten into their professions. Then she heard his stomach growl and she felt it best to go. They'd made a big start, she wasn't going to push it. "I'd better let you eat your dinner. I'll probably see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah lemme walk ya over. And thanks for bringin' me that stuff. That was real nice of you Beth."

It was progress. She was feeling good about the possibility of getting a little closer to Daryl Dixon. And she was more curious than ever to find out just what the man was all about.

00

 **A/N Now we know what Daryl does for a living and Beth doesn't seem at all disapproving. They've made a little start and we'll see how it plays out next chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more of _Dark & Dangerous_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all again! Now we know what Daryl does and it seems our couple have made a little headway. What's next?  
**

00

 _You can try to fight it, you can push against it all you want, but you won't win. Things are going to happen the way things are supposed to happen. What's meant to be is always going to find its' way. Occasionally though it seems fate needs a facilitator. A bit of intervention from an unexpected source._

00

It was killing him but he was doing this, he was staying away from her. He had to. Even though it felt like he was putting himself through some kind of unspeakable torture he still fought. When he'd see her outside it was all he could do to act as if he hardly noticed her. As much as he wanted to speak to her he didn't, he'd just give her a nod of the head and go on about his business.

He would have simply gotten on the bike and taken off for a few days but he couldn't do that. He had custom orders to fill and he was restoring three antique long guns for a small museum. So he did his best to avoid her and he stayed miserable. He felt alone, isolated and he was tormented by both his dark thoughts and his deep longing to be near her.

00

She was upset and she wanted it to be all his fault. The trouble was he hadn't done anything wrong. Well that was just it though, wasn't it? He hadn't done anything at all. It had been nearly two weeks and he hadn't come by and he hadn't invited her to his place. She thought they'd made a little breakthrough when she visited him, but apparently her thinking was all wrong. Whatever was up with him it was just who he was, and everything about who he was felt like a mystery to her.

Anyway, if she gave it a little thought the fault was really hers. She was the one who'd made all the moves. It was obvious he wasn't interested, not in any way. He wasn't interested in being neighborly, he wasn't interested in being friends, and he definitely didn't seem interested in the idea of being a little more than just friends.

As much as she tried to accept all of that and move on, there was something preventing her from it. There was the thing. The thing where she saw the way he looked at her. It wasn't like he was checking her out in some lustful way. And it wasn't anything weird either, it wasn't strange and it wasn't creepy. This was something so different, it was almost like he was longing for something or missing something and he thought she had whatever that was. Like he wanted to talk to her or engage her in some way but there was a reason he couldn't. Was she just imagining these vibes she got from him? She didn't know the answer. All she knew was when he looked at her that way she wanted to go to him. She wanted to hold him and she wanted him to hold her.

She also knew there was something weighing on his mind and whatever it was it was dark and it was heavy. She had no idea what it may be, she just knew it was there.

She also felt sure she needed to stop putting herself through this and she had to do it now. She was busy with work and she needed to concentrate. She didn't have time to be thinking about him. A business owner in Seattle had bought a couple of her pieces on line, checking out her work, and now he'd placed a very nice order for a variety of her creations. This new account was promising and she needed to take care of business. Mr. Dark and Dangerous was going to have to take care of himself.

Besides, it was stupid to waste so much time thinking about him. She knew better than to try and figure out why a man acts a certain way. And she wasn't inclined to make excuses for his behavior. If he was really interested in her he would have made some kind of move by now. It hurt that he hadn't, a lot, but she had to accept it, it was clear he wasn't going to make the effort.

Anyway, it wasn't like they had something going on, they had nothing, nada, zero. They'd had a drink together once and that was only because she'd brought it to him and practically forced her way into his house. That was it, he probably thought she was the one who was a weirdo.

She was so done with thinking about all of this, she'd been obsessing over him since she moved in. Her head was spinning and she needed a break. She decided to just take her book outside for a half hour or so, sit in her chair and read quietly. She'd try hard to clear her thoughts, clear them of him.

She was just on her way out the back door when she heard the roar of a bike. She was pretty certain the Dark One was home so it must be his brother Merle. No one else ever came around to see Daryl except customers and they all went in the front entrance. Sure enough, she'd just sat down in her chair when the gate opened and the big chopper pulled in the lot.

He smiled as he walked her way and she smiled back. He was the friendly brother. "Hey there Beth, how ya doin' today?"

"I'm doing great Merle. I was just taking a little break to regroup. How're you doing?"

"Real good thanks, I just come ta get little brother outta the shop for a few minutes. I'll see ya in a bit."

She smiled again and watched as he knocked on the door once and then entered the gunsmith's shop.

What happened next kept her in her chair a lot longer than she'd intended.

It was about five minutes later when the brothers came out of the unit. She wasn't prepared to see Mr. Dark and Dangerous in a sleeveless shirt. It was obvious it hadn't always been sleeveless, but it was sure as heck sleeveless now.

Of course she'd known all along he was built. That would be a hard fact to miss, and it wasn't like she'd never checked him out. Even in those shirts he usually wore anyone could see the fabric was straining a little around his biceps. But this look, well this look brought it. There they were in full view, the best looking set of arms she'd ever seen. He glanced her way and she was embarrassed to be caught staring, but at least he said, "Hey Beth."

She tried not to be obvious as she watched the brothers walk over to the cargo trailer. Daryl opened the baker's style doors and she saw it was full of outdoor things, and just like his shop it was neat as a pin. He pulled out a colorful target and handed it to his brother. Merle set it up just on the other side of where the bikes were parked.

Then he took out a compound bow and handed that to his brother. What came next seemed to suit Daryl Dixon perfectly, it was a big black crossbow. Were the brother's going to war? It didn't matter. Whatever they were doing she couldn't take her eyes off them.

They stood back from the target and Merle shot first, it looked like the arrow hit just three or four inches from the bullseye. It was very cool to see, but what came next was truly a sight to behold. Daryl Dixon loading and cocking the big crossbow. Magnificent. That was the word that came to mind. He shot the big weapon and he was right on target, she wasn't at all surprised.

She watched them go back and forth that way, taking shots and talking smack like guys do, seemingly having a good time. She glanced down at her watch and was stunned to see she'd been out there almost an hour. As much fun as watching them was, she had work to do. She stood and just as she did Merle started walking toward her. She waited, assuming he had something to tell her.

He smiled widely as he approached her, "Hey Beth, c'mere a minute." She couldn't imagine what he wanted but she saw no reason not to do as he asked. She smiled and walked right over and he took her elbow, "C'mon over here an join us a minute."

She noticed Daryl was watching his brother closely. His eyes were squinted nearly shut and a look of suspicion was apparent on his face. Merle set the compound bow inside the trailer and continued leading her over to where his brother stood with the crossbow in hand. It was out of the blue and Merle did some serious over acting when he remarked, "Oh shit! I just remembered I's s'posed ta be out pickin' up a gallon a milk for the kids. I best run do that right now or the woman at home is gonna break every damn bone in my body. Don't you worry now young lady, Daryl here, he's gonna show ya how ta shoot that crossbow."

There was no mistaking his look, Daryl was furious with his brother and she was about to die of embarrassment. All the while Merle was just smiling as he hurriedly put his helmet on, straddled the bike and he was gone.

As Merle rode off she heard Daryl mumble under his breath, "Fucker." Kill me now she thought, but instead she held her head up and told him, "Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't my idea and I really couldn't care less." What she'd be happy about is if she could just keep her dignity long enough to get back inside her place before she crumbled. She liked Merle and all, but damn him, this was worse than middle school.

She couldn't wait to get the heck out of there and inside her own place. She tried to look nonchalant as she turned and started that way. "Hey, Beth, hey…" Daryl's fingers had tightened around her wrist and he was pulling her back toward him. It was just enough force, just enough to let her know he didn't want her going anywhere, but not so much it seemed threatening.

"Hey Beth, I'm sorry. It's just that he pulls shit and I don't know why or where it comes from. Anyway, sorry if I acted like an asshole. I just kinda wanna kill him sometimes is all." Then he shocked her, he actually laughed. It was quiet and it didn't last long but now she knew he was capable of laughter. "There's a lotta times I kinda wanna kill him."

"Well it definitely caught me by surprise, and talk about awkward. I'd say on the awkward scale it's a solid eight."

He just smiled, nodded, chewed his lip like he always seemed to do when he was thinking, and asked her, "Would ya wanna give it a try? I could show ya." Now he wondered just what the fuck he thought he was doing and why. The easy answer was he wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to be near this woman...but no it was something more than just that. He felt such a deep longing for her, and in far more than just a sexual way. There was no denying sexual desire was part of it, but this was so much more. Whatever it was it seemed to have it's own power and he wasn't strong enough to fight it. He had to try harder and he would. Right after this he'd do the right thing. He'd leave her be, he needed to do that. But that was his problem. He could never seem to do the right thing.

"I'm kind of nervous Daryl. By the look of that big thing I'm not even sure I'll be able to lift it." She smiled and continued, "But I'm also very curious. I'd like to give it a try if you're willing to show me. Maybe you'd better move your bike though, I wouldn't want to hit it."

"Naw, don't worry, ya ain't gonna hit the bike. I'ma be helpin' ya. It'll be fun, you'll see." He was in deep now and he was going to do this thing, and dammit it was going to be fun for her, and he was going to allow himself to have fun. Then he'd make himself stay away from her for good. Today would be the end. He'd get on his bike in the morning and take off for a while. Right after he went over and beat the shit out of Merle.

"Here, lemme show ya how ta load an cock it, that's where ya use the most strength. If ya bend at the knees just a little it helps. Watch now." Was he kidding? Hadn't he noticed she'd been watching him do this all morning? Checking every move he made?

He loaded and cocked it, lifted and aimed, and he made it look so effortless when he hit the target. Then he held the big bow out to her, "Your turn."

Panic set in, she was pretty sure she was about to totally embarrass herself. She reached to take it from him and if he hadn't retained a hold on it she was sure she would have dropped the big weapon. The thing must weigh 70 pounds. She didn't make a habit of picking up 70 pound objects.

"Wow, I knew it was probably heavy but I didn't expect that."

"Yeah well it ain't built for someone your size that's why I'ma help ya keep hold of it. But you'll see, you'll get used to it and you'll build up a lotta strength." He asked himself just what he thought he was saying. Shit, he was talking like they'd be doing this all the time and that couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen. Just this once and then that was the end of it.

"First we'll see how ya do tryin' ta load n cock it, k?"

"Alright, I'm not sure I can do this but I'm kind of excited to try." She was happily surprised that he took it slow and he gave her step by step instructions. He impressed her with how calm and patient he was. She would have never thought that would be the case with him, but it was. He was soft-spoken and encouraging and it put her at ease.

He did have to help her, she just didn't have quite enough strength to pull the bowstring all the way back, but he didn't tease her. He complimented her and acted like she'd done great. "Alright, now I'ma stand right behind ya and help ya hold it up. You try'n aim and remember ta keep both eyes open. I'll be doin' the best I can ta look down the sight with ya an we'll see if we can't hit sumthin', k?"

"Yes and please let's hit something besides your motorcycle."

He snorted out the smallest of laughs. "Yeah, let's go for the target instead."

He knew he shouldn't have done this, he knew how dangerous it would be to have his arms wrapped around her. He could smell the sweetness of her and feel the softness and the warmth of her, it was almost like he was drunk on her. He was a selfish asshole, but damn it felt so good.

She had to stop herself from leaning back into him. She could feel the power and the strength of him and it was warm and inviting. The darkness was there, the darkness was always there, but it wasn't her darkness and he wasn't imparting it on her. And whatever was happening between them it didn't feel dark at all. It felt gentle and protective.

He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. He tried to think about what he should be thinking about and not what he was thinking about. "Ya got a bead on it?"

"I think I do."

"A'ight, lemme try n look with ya." He was behind her and his arms were around her, his hair was mingling with her hair and their skin was touching and it was so distracting he almost couldn't focus. Thank God shooting the bow was almost second nature to him. "Okay, when ya think ya got it just pull the trigger."

She did and although it didn't stick the target it did graze it before falling to the ground. Just being that close to making it was exciting for her and she turned in his arms. She beamed that smile at him and kind of squealed, "I did it Daryl! I actually hit something!"

She was so happy and so proud, and he was surprised by how happy he was of her, "See? I knew you could. Ya wanna try again?"

"Yes! Please! I think I could get pretty good at this."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"So what do you do with this big thing Daryl, just play with it here in the yard?"

He had a sort of half smile when he answered, "Ya serious girl? Play with it here in the yard? I don't play with nuthin'. I'm keepin' my skills sharp so when I go out huntin' I ain't wastin' my time."

"You hunt with this?" She sounded so surprised.

It gave him pause, ah shit he thought, does she have something against hunting? He sounded a little defensive when he answered, "Yeah I do. Why?"

"Well my gosh Daryl, you have so many guns why would you use this thing?"

He shrugged and sounded kind of pissy when he answered, "Sometimes I take a rifle, a pistol or a shotgun out, it depends on what I'm huntin', but I like the bow too. Ya think I oughta limit myself ta just one thing?"

He didn't understand why, but she kind of smiled, "Oh heaven's no, I wouldn't want you to limit yourself. It's just a little unexpected I guess."

Now he gave her that dead-eye stare, "Uh huh, ya got sumthin' against huntin'?"

"No. What makes you think that? I'm no hunter Daryl, but my Dad and my brother do plenty of hunting."

Then she looked at him hard enough it made him want to squirm and she sounded kind of tough when she said, "Why don't you just stop that Daryl."

"Stop it? Stop what? Whaddya talkin' about girl?" Now there wasn't much doubt, he definitely sounded both defensive and pissed off.

She sounded calm and very serious, "Please stop thinking I'm going to judge you for your profession or your hobby or anything else. Okay? I saw how apprehensive you were when I was in your shop. And now you assume I have something against hunting. I'm not a closed-minded or judgemental person Daryl. Even when I don't care for something I'm always willing to listen to the other side." She looked in his eyes with her soft warm eyes and he felt it again, the pure goodness of her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It happens that I think you're a real good person." He was upset with himself, he never meant to offend her.

She could see he was upset and she didn't want that, things had been going too well, "Thank you for saying that. Now you also said you were going to show me your shop and how you do what you do. I've waited quite a while and I'd say there's no time like the present."

He couldn't help himself and and he couldn't deny himself any longer. He liked that she'd stood up to him, she had a little spunk. It went just right with all the goodness and the light, and it was just one more thing that pulled him in. One more thing that made him want her near him.

Fuck it, he was tried of playing, "Yeah, that sounds good, I'd like to show ya around. Just lemme put this stuff away."

00

 **A/N Thank you so much for taking the time to read along. Please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of our couple is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick - please check it out. I hope to see you all back her next Wednesday for more of _Dark & Dangerous_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for taking the time to read and comment. I appreciate it very much. Our couple, with a little push from Merle, made some progress last chapter. I hope you enjoy this glimpse into Daryl's world.**

00

 _The heart wins over the brain every time because the heart won't be denied. It has a will of its own. It feels what it's going to feel and it wants what it wants._

 _It doesn't matter how big and strong you are, you can't fight it._

00

He'd been fighting so hard, not even realizing he had no hope of winning. And now it was as if suddenly the fight had gone out of him, he could feel himself starting to lose the battle. He wanted to do what he thought was the right thing. He wanted to stay away from her, he needed to keep her safe. But he knew he was slipping. No. That wasn't quite it. Whatever this was it was far more than just a slip. This was a free-fall.

He didn't know that he'd never really understand what was happening to him, and to them. Matters of the heart are not meant to be understood. Matters of the heart have nothing to do with thinking and logic and understanding. These matters are about feelings and desire. They're about a sense and about a need; and they're about the deep longing of one heart for another.

00

He had his hand on her low back as he reached in front of her and pushed the door open. She stepped inside his place and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust from being in bright sunlight. She could smell the machine oil and hear the low hum of machinery that was at rest, but at the ready.

He took his hand from her back and she wished he wouldn't have. It felt so good to feel his light touch. It felt protective and loving and she already missed it. His voice was low and a bit more raspy than usual when he asked, "Ya got sumthin' you can tie that hair up with? It ain't safe ta have it hangin' down when we get near the machinery."

Without thinking her hand went to her hair, "Um sure, I can run home and get something. I'll be back in a minute," and she turned to go.

Now that she was with him he didn't want her leaving, even if it was only for a few minutes, "Nah wait, let's see. I got some metal clips here. I use a lotta those, hang on." He showed it to her, "Is this okay? It's clean n all."

"Yes, that should work just fine. It'll be like a chip clip for my hair." She was smiling so he knew she was fine with it.

She reached for the clip but he pulled his hand back. He had that telltale look in his eye and the faintest of grins was on his lips, "Nah I'ma do this for ya, just turn around." He wasn't even able to fool himself. He knew exactly what he was thinking and what he was doing, and he also knew better. It was just that he'd wanted to put a hand in her hair since the first time he laid eyes on her, and he wasn't inclined to let this chance go by.

He'd weakened and he knew it but for now at least he was all done with fighting. He couldn't stop himself from doing this, he didn't even try. He gently grabbed the blonde curls all up in one hand and the words came, "You got some wild hair girl and its real pretty too. It shines like your smile." He knew he shouldn't be talking to her that way but he just couldn't help it, and maybe he didn't want to help it.

She was stunned. Did he really just say those things to her? The Dark One sounded so romantic and she had no objection to that, none at all. She'd been hoping for quite a long time he'd make some kind of move, but she'd never even dared to hope he'd speak to her in such a sweet way. She could feel it more and more, he was pulling her in and she had no will to fight.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered, "That's so nice to hear, thank you Daryl. I've been trying to tame this crazy hair for 26 years but recently I kind of gave up."

"That was a good call, I can't see a thing wrong with it." His fingers were still playing with the loose strands of blonde curls and it was all he could do to finally move his hand away. He wished he would just shut the fuck up and keep his hands to himself. He knew he had to quit this before he got in any deeper.

For Beth there was just no denying the truth, she liked the warm feeling it had given her when he took her hair in his hand to clipped it up. On the surface it seemed like such a sweet and innocent gesture, but the vibe was oh so sexy. She'd let the gunsmith run his fingers through her hair anytime he wanted to. And the way he was talking, the nice things he was saying, all of it was getting right to her heart, and she knew her heart was open to him.

She was seeing a whole new side of Daryl Dixon and she was liking this side of him very much.

He knew he had to think about her and the fact that it just wasn't right to let her get too close. It wasn't safe for her. He wasn't safe for her. So he made one last effort, trying to at least alter the tone of the conversation. It was the only thing he could think to do, talk business instead of pleasure, "Ya gotta wear these safety glasses too. I can't risk ya gettin' hurt Beth."

She had no desire to wear the big ugly plastic glasses but she didn't argue with him. She was aware how protective and concerned he always was and although she worried that he worried about her too much, it did feel good to know he cared.

"Here, lemme help." He slipped the big glasses on her and she caught her reflection in the back window. "Oh my gawd, I look like a total geek."

"Ya think so? Ya look pretty damn cute to me." No matter how many times he told himself to knock it off he just couldn't seem to stop. Maybe it was because for so long instead of just saying what was in his heart, he'd been holding all those thoughts and feelings in. He made one more attempt to distract himself and her. "Okay, ya ready ta check out my one-man production line?"

She stood back just a little and gave him a serious look, "No. Not so fast Daryl. What about your hair and where are your safety glasses?"

There it was, the dead-eye stare. "Ya ain't s'posed ta worry about what I'm doin'."

Her hands went to her hips and she stared back, "Well I _am_ going to worry about you Daryl, so there. Besides, if you get hurt just who the heck do you think is going to make sure I don't get hurt?" She couldn't believe she'd just said that, and even though she thought it was kind of a joking statement, he got a very serious look.

He didn't argue with her, that wasn't what he wanted to have happen at all. He just shrugged, "Yeah, well okay then. I use to have to gear up with all that stuff when I worked for other people. Since I went out on my own I guess I didn't worry about it." Then he smiled that little smile as he clipped his own hair up, "But I s'pose if you're gonna go hard on me I gotta do like ya say."

It was then there was one hard knock on the back door and Merle walked in. She could tell by the look on his face just how surprised Daryl's brother was to see her there. He made a valiant effort to cover up his surprise, while at the same time quickly inventing a reason he needed to hurry and leave again. "Hey sorry ta bother y'all. I's comin' back ta resume the bow competition and then damn if I didn't just remember sumthin', an now I can't stay. I'm under orders ta pick up Jack at preschool or else. Ya know how that woman at home is, she's gonna skin me alive if I don't get there on time. Sorry, I'll hafta catch y'all later."

He was out the door before they even had a chance to say hello or goodbye. She knew Merle was full of it but she wasn't going to say a word about it. Not until Daryl shook his head and remarked, "Merle needs ta go back ta actin' school. He sucks real bad at that stuff."

She started laughing but then she got a little more serious. She knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help herself, she had to ask, "I know it's none of my business Daryl, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just wondering, is your brother's wife really so mean to him? You know, does she threaten him all the time? He seems so worried about making her mad."

Now he was being over-dramatic as a grave look crossed his face, "Oh yeah, it's real bad. His wife's a lot like you, a 110 pounds of ragin', unreasonable and deadly fury. She'd scare the shit outta any man." Now they were both smiling as he continued, "Pfft, that woman spoils his ass rotten and he does the same with her."

He reached over and lightly touched her upper arm, leaving his hand there as he said, "Ya seen him in action now Beth, and how he is. Just keep in mind, Merle Dixon is mostly fulla shit. And yeah, the two a them are crazy about each other."

She liked the feel of his hand on her and she liked the story, she smiled back, "That's good to hear and honestly, I just couldn't imagine it."

He was anxious to quit discussing his brother and move along, "Okay, ya ready?"

"Yes!" She was all smiles now. Even though she knew she'd be up all night working, she'd have to be after losing most of this work day to spend her time with Daryl, but she didn't care. It was worth it, for some reason she just knew _he_ was worth it.

She still didn't understand exactly what it was she needed this man for, but she knew beyond a doubt she did need him and she wanted him.

Just like with the crossbow he started off the shop tour with a kind of lesson. "Ya said you know guns, or at least that you've shot a couple. So ya know a pistol has three main parts, the action the frame and the barrel. Right?"

"I guess. I mean I never thought about the names or honestly gave any thought to what makes a gun work, you know, like the mechanics of it. I just did what Daddy said to do. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's how a lotta folks are, even folks who been shootin' guns for years. So the action, that's what some call the trigger group, it's all the parts that make the gun fire. The frame is the grip and the grips that I build are wood, kinda old school. I like each one to be unique so they all have a little different carving on them, and I etch my initials in em here at the bottom. Anyway, I know ya know what the barrel is, that's where the bullet travels and now ya know the basics."

As he showed her around, explaining how he used each piece of equipment and the various tools in his work. And as he described to her how he went through the process of design and planning, and then finally manufacturing a piece, he often lightly touched her hand or her arm. Again she was surprised at how this man who looked so rough and so intimidating was so gentle with her. She was also surprised by how much those light little touches pleased her.

He wasn't sure what the hell was happening to him but it was happening and he was rolling with it. It wasn't at all like him to feel the need for constant physical contact with a person. Not until her. It was like he couldn't control the desire to just have that little bit of closeness with Beth Greene. And it surprised him that he wasn't uncomfortable with it, not at all. It felt so right and it felt so natural, like it was the way it was meant to be.

As they started to move along through the shop she noticed the big PC on his desk. She wondered how she'd missed it when she'd been to his place before. She saw on the monitor there were several images, like those from surveillance cameras. She tried to keep it light but she was serious when she asked, "My gosh Daryl, are you expecting some kind of trouble?"

Suddenly it was as if the darkness deepened and he was solemn when he answered, "I gotta be careful. I learned that lesson a long time ago and I learned it the hard way. It's why I don't have some kind of big sign on the building saying what it is I do here. Guns attract alotta the wrong kind of people. They see a place like this, or hear about it and it looks like one stop shoppin'. They figure they can slip in and stock up on firearms. So yeah, I keep a pretty good eye on what's goin' on inside and out. When I'm not here I can monitor it all on my phone."

"I don't want problems. Any guns that are finished but haven't been picked up yet or freighted to where they're going, I keep those in that safe. The safe can hold up to 65 long guns and it weighs over 2000 pounds loaded, ain't no one comin' in and carryin' that off."

"A lotta my customers are outta the area so I have a licensed shippin' outfit I use to deliver orders. I want ya to know, I'm legit here. I don't make nuthin' illegal for anyone. I could, I know how to do all that stuff. I get asked all the time to do illegal modifications, adjustments, even build weapons. I could be makin' a lotta cash under the radar, but that ain't for me, it ain't why I do what I do. I make a good livin' for myself keepin' it clean and honest."

She wasn't going to admit it to him, at least not right now, but she'd thought about those things. She'd wondered if maybe that was where the darkness came from. If it had something to do with the guns. But now she didn't think that was it exactly. He was obviously running a legitimate business and when he spoke of what he did, and when he showed her how he did the things he did it seemed like he was proud. She knew how that felt because she was the same way when she was making jewelry. It was her zone just as she could see this was his zone.

So much was being revealed to her and there were more revelations in store. As he reached up to turn a light on over one of the work benches his shirt rose up just enough for her to see the gun tucked in a small holster at the back of his belt. She tried sounding matter of fact when she asked him, "Do you always carry a gun Daryl?"

His reflex was to reach back and touch the pistol, then he turned to her, "Yeah, always. It's legal. I got a concealed carry permit." His look was so serious, almost stern when he told her, "This world, it's full of nasty people Beth, bad people. I don't take chances anymore."

"Really Daryl? Is that how you feel? That the world is full of bad people? I like to think the world is mostly full of good people, that just a few have strayed off course. The bad ones are just the ones we hear the most about."

He looked in her eyes so hard it was a little unnerving and what he said made her feel badly for him. His world really was dark, "That's how you see it cuz you're good Beth. But I don't think there's many good people left."

The conversation had definitely taken a dark turn and she didn't want this day spoiled. She desperately wanted to change the subject and she suddenly had an idea. It was a risk but she quickly decided the best thing she could do was to just go for it, and she did. "So you know what might be kind of fun Daryl?"

He'd been absentmindedly wiping down the lathe with a shop rag but now his eyes were back on her and he asked with the smallest of grins, "What's that?"

"If you took me out somewhere and we had target practice with a couple of your pistols. I'd love that."

"Really? You're serious?" He could feel the anxiety start to flare but at the same time he was excited she'd want to do that with him.

She sensed it, something was a little off. He was concerned. She tried to sound upbeat when she responded, "Yes Daryl, I'm very serious." Now her hand went to his arm and she spoke to him in a soft but serious tone, "I can see it. I feel it really, you seem to think I'm quite delicate. You act like I might break at any moment. I'm not going to, I promise. Please don't worry so much. Besides, you'll be there with me and I'm not going to take any chances. We'll be safe and it will all be good."

He was thinking hard and chewing at his lip and she felt bad. She realized she'd put him on the spot and now she was going to give him an out, "We don't have to if you'd rather not, it's up to you. I just thought it might be a fun day."

He was trying hard to fight his feelings again, to say no, but he made a mistake. He looked in those warm blue eyes and he knew he couldn't do it, he wouldn't say no to her. He was self-aware enough to realize he had no desire to. He wanted to take her out, he wanted to quit denying himself. He told himself maybe it was a good thing. Maybe this was what he should start thinking about, teaching her to protect herself. If he was so weak he couldn't stay away from her, then he had to help her get stronger. He had to show her how to keep herself safe.

"Yeah, no that's a good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it. If you wanna we could go Sunday. We can go to the gun range or I can take ya up in the hills. It's up ta you, whatever ya feel comfortable doin'. Whaddya think?"

Her smile was so bright and warm and she looked so happy when she answered, "Yes, I can go Sunday and I'd love to go up in the hills. I don't think I'd be comfortable at the range with a bunch of people watching me, I'm sure I'm going to embarrass myself."

His hand lightly grasped hers and he looked in her eyes as he assured her, "You ain't gonna embarrass yourself. And I was already likin' the idea of goin' shootin' with you much more than I like goin' with Merle. Now I'm really lookin' forward to it. He never makes me a lunch and he damn sure ain't pretty to look at."

She smiled that big warm smile and teased, "Oh gosh I'm just so happy knowing I'm able to one up Merle."

She wondered if Daryl even realized she'd asked him on a date. But then it really didn't matter who asked who, it only mattered that they would be spending the day, the two of them, together.

00

 **A/N Bethyl seems to be moving forward. Please leave a comment / review and let me know what you think. As always, the chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look. I thank you all again for taking the time to read along. I hope to see you back next Wednesday for more of _Dark & Dangerous_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all much for the love you've given this story. I appreciate it so much. We're picking up right where we left off.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 _00_

 _Sometimes it happens that way. It's like you can't seem to get the thing started. Then once it finally gets going no matter how hard you try to, you can't slow it down. That's when you need to step out of your own way and just let it happen like it's supposed to happen._

00

He walked her to her door and he was so serious when he spoke, "I feel bad I can't stay. I'd like ta spend more time with ya and I wanna have a look around your shop. It's just I'm so far behind on my orders, I gotta get to it."

She could see he was flustered as he continued apologizing, "I know I should be takin' ya out ta eat or sumthin', but I need ta keep my nose ta the grindstone for the next couple a days. If I can get the work caught up now, when Sunday comes around I won't have it pressin' on me." He paused, looked down but then quickly looked back up and into her eyes, he took in a deep breath and continued, "I want ya ta know Beth, I…well I'll be around, and I'll be better about, you know, everythin'."

It was obvious how uncomfortable he was, or maybe it was more that he simply couldn't find his words. But she knew exactly what he was getting at. It was important to him that she understand he wasn't going to be avoiding her, that he'd just be busy.

She wanted him to know it was all okay and she did her best to assure him, "I get it Daryl. I'm really busy too. After blowing everything off today I'll be playing catch-up myself."

"Shit, I kept ya from your work."

"No you didn't. I took time away from my work because I wanted to spend that time with you. I knew exactly the choice I was making."

Those steely blue eyes never strayed from hers and his voice sounded coarse and undeniably sexy when he spoke, "I made the same choice. I wanted ta spend that time with you." Then he surprised her in such a nice way. His hands lightly held her waist while he leaned in close and rested his cheek on hers. He kissed her softly close to her ear and she could feel his warm breath. It was all so tender and she loved that he didn't rush to pull away, instead he held the gentle kiss and it was hard for her to believe such an innocent kiss could be so sensual.

When he did step back she tried hard to sound composed but her emotions were running high. Still, she wanted him to know, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with you Sunday."

Her words made him feel so good and he shocked himself with what happened next. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her waist and when they did, without thinking, she draped hers lightly around his neck. After all the time they'd spent dancing around each other it was like they were finally dancing together.

He moved in a little closer to her, his cheek was again resting against hers and again she felt his warm breath on her ear. He didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to pull away and she wasn't either. They were both just soaking in the closeness of the warm embrace. This was something they'd craved since the first time they saw each other, and something he'd fought so hard against. Now that the chance had finally been taken they relaxed and enjoyed the tenderness of the moment, and reveled in the affection of shared feelings and the many promises the caress held.

Spoken words weren't needed. They were saying what needed to be said just holding each other so closely. His hug let her know he was no longer fighting his feelings for her. Instead he was doing battle with the darkness that had kept him from her. Her hug told him she wanted this as much as he did.

When they did slowly begin to pull away from each other, he said something to her that she didn't fully understand. It felt so heavy and she could see he was struggling. Then she knew exactly what was going on. It was the darkness. "I, I wanna be close with ya Beth in so many ways. I've wanted it since I first saw ya. I just…I just can't take any chances. I gotta be careful. I can't let anythin' happen to ya."

"I don't know what this is all about Daryl and I think you should tell me."

He nodded his head and he was chewing his lip so hard she thought for sure he'd break the skin. "I will, I'll try."

"Alright but please make it soon. If we're going to have a chance at this thing I think we both know you're going to have to trust me. Please don't worry, I told you, I'm open-minded and always willing to listen."

"It's different than that Beth."

"It may be, I have no way of knowing until we talk to each other. And we do need to talk Daryl, I have things I need to share with you too."

Neither of them pressed further. They said their goodbyes with the promise of seeing each other Sunday morning.

They'd come so far in one short day, and it all seemed to have come about as happenstance. But as she relived the day in her mind she smiled, Merle. Sometime soon she'd have to thank him for the little game he'd played.

That was on Wednesday afternoon, by Thursday at five he was at her door. "Daryl hi, I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

"Ya sure it's okay? I shoulda called or sumthin'."

"No, no really it's fine. I was in desperate need of a break and besides, I'm happy to see you." She was smiling and just seeing her smile relaxed him.

He nodded his head as he stepped inside. He hadn't seen the place since she moved in and he liked the bright warm feel of it. "Your livin' area looks real nice. I never woulda thought ta hang a big curtain up like that ta keep things separate. Good idea. Can I take a quick look at what's happenin' on the other side?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just doing some lost wax mold castings. I'll show you."

He smiled when she took his hand and lead him that way, but he felt his stomach tense. He knew what was involved in making molds but he kept his mouth shut for now.

As he looked around the neatly organized shop he shook his head and he sounded upset, not at her but himself, "I don't know what I was thinkin' exactly, but I didn't expect there ta be so much stuff, so many tools. I should know more about these things, smithing is smithing. It's just I've always been so caught up in what I'm doin'."

She stopped and looked at him, "I wonder, are you always hard on yourself Daryl? I don't expect you to know anything about what I do, any more than you expected me to know about gunsmithing."

He just looked at her, barely giving a nod of his head as he gently squeezed her hand. They continued into the shop and over to where she was currently working.

"So, I've made some wax models of a few of my new designs. I carve the designs, kind of like little sculptures in wax. I use the wax model to create a mold using molten metal." She smiled thinking back on her early work, "When I first started trying to make molds most of my stuff was truly awful." Then she noticed he looked nervous, on edge. She cut it short, not getting into a lot of detail as she went on, "So anyway, a lot of what I make is from old jewelry I pick up at second hand stores and re purpose. I melt the precious metals and use the molds I've made to cast them into something new."

His hands were on her shoulders, his eyes trained on hers, "I know how it works, same method can be used ta make bullets. Molten metals, you could get hurt."

She knew then, "Daryl please, you have to stop worrying about me so much or at least tell me why so I can try to understand. Please." She'd been doing all of this for so long, so many people did and without incident. It seemed like no big deal to her, but she could see it was a big deal to him and she was trying to ease his mind. "Yes, I work with molten metals. I have been since I was a teenager. But it's just a part of what I do and I'm good at it; and I'm always careful. You may as well know I also use soldering guns, a kiln, an Acetylene torch and lots of sharp tools. I wear the appropriate gloves and a leather apron, I keep my hair up and wear a safety shield over my face. I think I'm overly cautious really. I don't have any desire to get hurt."

"I know ya think I'm outta line here. Shit, I am outta line. I got no business tellin' ya how ta do your job. I just, I do worry about ya. If anythin' happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

She hit him where he lived when she simply stated, "I have a feeling there's more than one thing you haven't forgiven yourself for. Think about it Daryl. Let's say I did have a bad accident and burned myself, how would that possibly be your fault?"

He did a kind of slow roll of his shoulders and there was an uneasiness in the air. She wanted that happiness back that she'd felt when she first saw him at her door. She quit holding back, she did what she'd wanted to do then. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him relax as his arms went around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile. "You know what I think Daryl? I think I'm starving. Let's go have something to eat, we'll both feel better."

He smiled back, "That's what I came over here ta ask ya about in the first place, if I could take ya out for a bite."

"Great, should we take the motorcycle?"

"Don't push it girlie, I ain't quite ready for that yet." He was smiling when he said it and as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, he softly whispered in her ear, "Gimme a little time Beth."

She took his hand and smiled, "Of course. And I've been dying for a ride in that big black truck anyway."

"Pfft, yeah, I bet. Let's do this then."

* * *

They sat in a quiet corner booth and she ordered a glass of wine, he ordered a beer. He glanced at the menu and then at her, "Man I'm hungry, I ain't eaten since breakfast. What's lookin' good to you?"

"It's been a long day. I was thinking comfort food, chicken and biscuits. You?"

She was amazed how easily they'd slipped into this normal, casual way of being with each other. It felt so natural, like they'd done this same thing many times. What was so hard to believe was, as recently as three days before she would have sworn they'd never even have so much as a real conversation.

Each had some serious questions they'd like to pose to the other, but this wasn't the time or place for all of that. This was about just spending time together having a little fun and relaxing after both had a busy day. They kept it light on their impromptu dinner date. She told him about her Seattle job and he told her about the museum account. It was all just friendly "get to know you" small talk.

Then it felt like a warm little wave went right through her when he reached across the table, took her hand and smiled, "I've noticed the jewelry ya wear. It's really unique, way different and so cool. I like it. I really like it on you."

He walked her to her door, and continued holding her hand as they said their good nights. "I'll see ya on Sunday." She smiled at him and his look turned more serious. It felt like he was taking all of her in as his hands came up and caressed her face. He was staring into her eyes so deeply and she could feel the warmth and his desire. It didn't surprise her, she was feeling it too. He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, then leaned back just enough to lightly press his forehead to hers. He held it there, not saying anything. He didn't need to.

After a moment or two he pulled back again and his voice was low and throaty, "I don't wanna rush with ya Beth, this ain't just about that. It's so much more." She couldn't respond. She just closed her eyes and took in all the goodness of the moment.

He softly kissed her cheek, a gesture she'd already become quite fond of, and told her, "I had a real nice time tonight. I'm glad I came by for ya. Thanks."

"Thank you, Daryl, for dinner and so much more."

She hated it when his hands moved from her face as he unlocked her door. And as she took in his physical appearance, she marveled at the striking contrast between the rugged look of the man, and his very tender touch and loving way. Mr. Dark and Dangerous had so many layers.

* * *

Over the next few days they'd see each other outside and they chatted for a moment when they did. Saturday morning they even had coffee together outside in her little space. But now the day they'd both been waiting for had arrived. Sunday morning came and he was at her place at the agreed upon time, eight o'clock. They were both all smiles as she opened the door, "Ya ready?"

"I'm ready and the picnic's ready and I can't wait." She was nervous and for more than one reason. For one, there was her ego at play, she was hoping desperately not to embarrass herself when she tried to shoot the gun. It wasn't that she had any concern he'd tease her or make fun, that didn't seem to be his way at all. She'd learned that about him when they shot the crossbow. This worry was just her pride, she knew she'd be mortified if she did something dumb.

She was nervous about the food, she hoped he'd like the lunch she'd made for them. She was sure he would and she didn't even get why she was so worried. She didn't think he was picky or that he'd be any more critical of her cooking than he was of anything else. He was always complimentary. It was just that it felt important to her, she wanted him to be pleased.

But those things weren't what was giving her the biggest case of the nerves, those things were very minor. It was the big thing that was making her anxious. This was the day she hoped he would have enough faith in her to confide in her whatever it was that weighed so heavy on him. She was sure that even though he thought of himself as being a danger to her, that just couldn't be right. She was confident that wasn't who he was.

There was no denying the fact she didn't know him well, at least it wouldn't appear that way on the surface. She'd didn't know all those things people learn about one another over time. But she was sure she knew _him_. She knew the person he was.

And this man held a power over her. Not in some cruel or evil way, it was just him. She was so drawn to him and all the things that made Daryl Dixon the man she believed him to be. A good, kind and gentle man, who wasn't able to see those positive things in himself. A man tortured by some dark sense that he wasn't good and didn't deserve good things.

He knew she didn't know, of course she didn't. She'd never understand what a huge deal this was to him. He was going to take her to his "spot." He was going to let her in his secret world. For reasons he didn't fully comprehend, he trusted her.

Trust was key in his very private world. As big an asshole as Merle could be, when the shit got down Daryl trusted his brother completely. But Merle had always been the only one. Now he was going to put his trust in this woman. A woman he hardly knew. Yet he did know her. He knew everything about what made Beth Greene an extraordinary person.

He may not know the name of the school she attended when she was six, and he may not know her favorite color, but he knew something far more important than those things. He knew her heart and her soul. He felt it so strongly when he was near her. It was the goodness and the that surrounded her. He wanted to go to that and never step away.

The spot was only a small part of what would be revealed this day. There were things that weighed heavy. It was something he had to do. As hard and painful as it was going to be, he knew she expected him to come clean. To reveal himself to her and try to help her understand why he worried so. He knew she sensed his darkness, he could see that in the way she'd looked at him that very first day. Her beautiful warm eyes taking in the harshness of the man he perceived himself to be. A dangerous man. A danger to her.

He'd never willingly hurt her, he'd take a bullet for her in a heartbeat, but he didn't have any power over this. It was like he attracted misery, violence and death. It had been hanging over him and in him since the day he was born. She was perceptive, she'd known all along there was something going on, something he was hesitant to talk about.

He asked himself why he would even think about telling her. He didn't want to. And would he even be able to tell her? Would the words come to him? And if he did tell her, once she knew everything would she run just as fast and as far as she could away from him? This was all a huge risk, but he knew she was right. If they were going to have any kind of chance at all he had to tell her. And he wanted this woman, he needed her in his life and he knew he would have to keep reminding himself this was a risk worth taking.

He helped her in the big pick up first, and as soon as he got in she slid over next to him. He'd hoped she would, he would have asked her to if she hadn't done it on her own. They'd been cruising along for about 15 minutes. Just making small talk about the beauty of the day and the fun they'd have. Then she casually asked him, "You know Daryl when I first looked at the factory to rent it, you'd just left on a road trip. The agent said you take off on your bike a lot, usually for a week or two at a time. But that time you'd be gone for the whole month. I was fascinated. I imagined you being some kind of an adventure seeker or something. Now I'm more curious than ever, where do you go? I mean, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't ask but I'd like to know."

He gave her a quick side eye look but he didn't look angry, it was more the kind of look a person gets when they're about to share something. He shrugged his shoulders and told her, "Depends. I work a lot of gun shows and sportsman shows, they last two or three days. I never travel with guns. I got that shippin' outfit that transports them and my show booth for me. I go, I show my stuff, talk to people, take orders. It's business but it can be a lotta fun too, especially the sportsman's shows."

"A lotta times I go see a couple that I know, they're older. I owe 'em but that ain't all of it, I care about em too. So I call on em and see if I can help out with anythin' around their place and whatnot"." It was like suddenly the darkness was surrounding him. Was it these friends of his?

Then the darkness seemed to lift a little as he continued, "Always, no matter where else I go, I stop at my spot. Even if it's only for a couple hours. That's where we're goin' today. I want ya to know. It's a big deal to me Beth. You're only the second person I've ever taken there, Merle was the other. It's my hideaway."

00

 **A/N I know you thought we'd get to that date, but I had other things I wanted you to experience with our couple first. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll leave me a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. Next chapter we'll find out about this hideaway, it may be a little different than you're thinking. I thank you all for reading along and I hope to see you back next week for more of _Dark & Dangerous._ Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading along and for leaving comments, reviews and sending PM's :) I appreciate it.  
**

 **We're FINALLY going to Daryl's hideaway. Yay!**

00

 _Sometimes it seems the ones who get the most out of life are the ones who take the most risks. They throw caution to the wind and take some big leap of faith. When there's something you want badly enough, maybe taking a risk is what you have to do._

 _There was something good Daryl Dixon wanted real bad._

00

They'd been off the pavement, heading up a cut-in dirt road and through a wooded area for about ten minutes. He'd slowed down the truck, not wanting to jostle her around too much and doing his best to avoid any ruts or rocks. "Sorry it ain't a little smoother but we don't have much further ta go."

"This isn't so bad. I grew up in the country, I'm used to unpaved roads." She smiled over at him, and without thinking laid her hand on his leg, "Quit worrying, okay?" He liked that little touch, he took his eyes from the road just long enough to glance her way and smile back.

As soon as it came into view she knew they'd reached their destination, it had to be his. She'd never really seen one, just pictures of them in Shawn's outdoor magazines. She always thought they were something used solely by hunting and fishing guides up in Alaska, or maybe somewhere out west, someplace like Montana or Idaho. It almost looked like a real house, a house made of canvas. "Daryl is that an outfitter's tent?"

"Yeah but for me it's a home. I know it ain't fancy or nuthin' but…yeah. This is where I come ta chill."

"I love the look of it, and I can't even believe you added a front porch. So cool. Is that a stove pipe coming out of the top?"

He smiled a little, nodded his head and told her. "I have a small wood burning stove for heat. It gets a little colder up this way but the tent warms up in a hurry. My cook stove and fridge run on propane and I use a generator for lights n stuff. I've got more than everythin' I need right here." He had that little smile on his face and she could see that talking about the place made him feel proud, but he also looked nervous.

"A stove and fridge in a tent? I can't wait to see the inside."

He'd been so worried she was going to hate the very idea of it, think it was way too rustic, or that he was crazy. Her enthusiasm was a huge relief, "Yeah, I'm anxious for ya ta have a look."

He helped her from the truck sounding just a little anxious when he said, "Alright here we go, moment of truth time." Then he felt like his gut had tied itself in a knot and he almost regretted bringing her. This was _his_ place, _his_ sanctuary, _his_ hide-out. He was taking a huge risk sharing it with her.

He was letting this woman step deeper into his world.

It wasn't like he didn't see women from time to time, he just didn't develop relationships. Those times he saw women were pleasant enough but they were only about one thing; never about the kind of closeness people have when they care deeply for someone. He'd never even considered bringing a woman to his home and shop in town, he certainly never thought he'd have one here in his private place, his hideaway.

Then Beth Greene came walking into his life. Once he recognized the kind of feelings he was developing for her, and that those feelings weren't going to just go away, he'd wondered and worried about what she'd think of his non-traditional home in the woods.

"It looks so big, I didn't even know they made camp tents this size." As she stepped inside and quickly glanced around she was stunned. With its wooden floor and rigid walls it didn't give the impression of a tent at all. It had the feel of a permanent structure.

She'd never seen anything even remotely like this hideaway of his and she was busily taking everything in. It was basically a large square space but he'd laid it out as four "rooms." Just like his shop there were no actual room divisions, no drapes or walls. But he'd said he was always there alone so she supposed he didn't need anything like that.

There was a living area with a comfortable looking sofa that had a soft furry blanket draped over the back of it, and there was a "man-sized" overstuffed chair. A wood coffee table, piled high with books and magazines sat in front of the sofa. A matching side table was next to the chair. She was sure he probably built those tables himself.

The small kitchen space was simple with a nice wood counter top that had a couple of cabinets for its base. There was a much taller freestanding cabinet with louvred doors she guessed held dishes and food, and a small counter with a sink. The compact stove, fridge and a dining set completed what was a a modest and yet so nicely crafted space.

Everything about it felt homey and welcoming. The more she looked around the harder it became to even think of it as a tent. And she was certain he'd done most of the work himself, it had his vibe all over it.

She didn't want to say a lot about how much she loved the very appealing bedroom area. But she sure thought about it. The big wood bed had the look of the other furnishings and she was sure Daryl had built it too. She tried not to smile as she thought how sexy it was that a man built his own bed. And a very inviting bed it was. The mattress was high and topped with a warm quilt, just perfect for snuggling under, and there were big fluffy looking bed pillows.

He'd been watching her and he saw the look on her face as she took in the bed he'd built; his mind went there. Someday soon he'd like to have her lying in that bed with him.

He had to quit thinking about that stuff or he wasn't going to be able to think at all.

What surprised her most was the bathroom area. She couldn't imagine a tent with a bathroom but there it was. There was the tiniest pedestal sink she'd ever seen and a regular toilet, but it was the tub that was so wonderful. It was an old-fashioned clawfoot model situated close to the woodstove. She almost teased him, "Mister Dixon you may like simplicity, but you like it to be nice." She'd save that comment for another day.

As she looked at the tub she couldn't help thinking how enjoyable it might be to lay in there with him, especially if there was a light rain falling on the roof and a warm fire in the stove. Although any time would do.

She tried hard to distract herself from thinking all those enticing thoughts, now wasn't the time. "You must have a septic system."

"Yeah, I have a well and a septic. I wanted it to feel like a real home, not like when I'm campin'. This is different."

"That's for sure. What made you decide on doing this instead of just building a cabin?"

He smiled at her question as he lay a hand on her arm, "I had a big fat reality check girl. I got the land first, that was the biggest expense. Back then I still had to hike about half the way up in here. I didn't mind. I'd pack in just to sleep on ground I was proud to call my own."

"After I saved enough I started makin' improvements. Cuttin' in the road had ta come first. Merle helped me with that. He owns an excavating company so he had the equipment and the know-how. Then I hired an outfit to drill a well and another guy to put in the septic."

"All that cost plenty so I took a step back. It was another year or so before I felt like I could go ahead and buy the tent I had in mind. I built the floor and reinforced the walls and finished it off the way I wanted."

"With the land and doin' everythin' as inexpensive as I could, and doin' mosta the work myself, I still spent over 50 grand. I coulda just bit off a big chunk and built a nice cabin. But bein' way the hell off the beaten path, and to do it the way I'd want would cost at least 125 grand or so more. I didn't have that kind of cash and I wasn't willing to go into a lotta debt. I ain't cheap but I'm cautious about how I spend money. Anyway, I's able ta do all this a little bit at a time. That was how I did it. Someday maybe I'll build a cabin, but if I never do this right here is good. I'm happy here."

"Wow, I never even thought about how much everything would cost. I had no idea. I have to tell you, I think you made a really good decision. This is something to be so proud of. It's wonderful and you did such an amazing job. I love how cozy and peaceful it all feels. I totally get why you call it your hideaway, it's the perfect spot. Thank you for bringing me here Daryl."

That's when his arms went around her and hers around him and for the first time he kissed her on the lips. His kiss was warm, tender and full of romance and obvious desire, yet it wasn't demanding. She couldn't remember ever having a kiss feel so intimate. She wished the moment would never end.

He smiled as he leaned his face away just a little and his hand was playing with her hair as he whispered, "That was nice Beth." Then he kissed her again and the second time was just as wonderful as the first time had been. When he leaned back again, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I better stop now or I'll never get ta show ya around."

00

They both knew exactly what they were doing, stalling. It was just that things were going so well and they were enjoying this day. Neither of them was in any kind of rush to get to the tough stuff, and possibly damage what was developing between them.

Instead they were taking a slow easy walk around as he showed her his land and the things that it brought. The flora and the fauna and the animal tracks and the birds' nests. He pointed out to her where deer had bedded down the night before; and the small pond that he smiled and told her held the tastiest fish in all of Georgia.

"Gosh Daryl you know so much about all this stuff. You must be a fast study."

And that's when the first story started, "Nah, not really. It's just I grew up runnin' half wild in woods like this. We hunted and fished ta live and we learned it early."

She smiled, thinking it must have been good, "So your Dad was quite the outdoorsman, huh?"

He stopped and when he did she stopped, and that's when she knew. Whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be easy. And it came, the darkness. She could both see and feel how uncomfortable he was. But he held her eye as he spoke, "You could say that I guess. My Dad knew damn near everythin' a man can know about livin' off the land. He taught me ta shoot an he taught me ta track, how ta make a shelter in a storm, and how ta care for the game I got. But those weren't fun trips that Merle and me took with the old man. They weren't some kind of family campin' trips like folks take. It was all about survival and a lotta that was me and my brother survivin' bein' with him. There ain't a nice way to say it, he was one mean son of a bitch. He nearly killed me n Merle both more'n once."

She didn't know what to say, she was stunned and her heart was hurting. She wanted to say something meaningful, something profound, but words wouldn't come.

What he did next she was certain would stay etched in her memory forever. He unbuttoned his shirt, just three buttons or so, just enough to pull it up and over his head. Then he turned his back to her.

She immediately wished she hadn't let out the gasp, but it just happened and she couldn't take it back. He kind of shrugged as he turned around and faced her, "It was bad but it was also a long time ago. The scars are never goin' away, none of 'em. Ya hafta know Beth, it's part a what makes me the man I am."

"Merle and me we feel the same, all we can do is move on. The thing of it is, what little bit a good I got from that man I still have it. These skills I got, the skills to survive out here. If I never could go back to town again I'd be okay. I know how to take care of myself. So that's the good I got. That's what I try n think about."

She wanted to hold him but she didn't want him to think she pitied him. She knew enough about him to know he wasn't the kind to want pity. "I wish I knew the right words to say Daryl, but I don't know. All I can say is I admire your attitude, taking the good and trying to move away from the rest, putting it behind you. And I agree about all the skills you learned. That part is awesome, I can't even imagine surviving on my own. I don't think I could."

"Yeah ya could, you just have ta learn it. I could teach you."

There was so much pain, it was like the air was thick with it, and yet there was this little bit of positive energy and she grabbed onto that. She decided it was a good time to take a chance, so she let him know just as plainly as she could, "I would love for you to teach me Daryl. I'd love to spend more time here with you. All the time I can."

He took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest while he rested his cheek on hers. After a moment he softly whispered in her ear, "I'd like that too." He kissed her cheek and as they moved apart he took her hand in his.

"What about your Mom Daryl? Does she live around here?" It seemed like such an innocent question but it brought out a whole new world of pain. It was almost as if the sky went dark. He continued to hold her eye though, he even seemed to stand taller, and he told her the truth as he saw it. "No, she died when I was a kid, eight. I shoulda been there with her. I coulda stopped it. It's my fault she's gone."

They'd come this far and she saw no reason not to press on. She couldn't comprehend how an eight year old child could be responsible for such a thing. She needed answers, "How Daryl? Why?"

He breathed in deeply but his voice remained steady as he answered, "I was s'posed ta be home doin' my schoolwork. But my Mom, she liked to drink wine, I think it helped deaden the pain a the life we were livin'. Anyway, I took advantage of her bein' out of it. I split and went ta play with the neighborhood kids. It was a while later I seen the smoke and I knew. I ran all the way back home but it was too late. The firemen and the ambulance were there but they were too late too. She was gone and the house was gone. I shoulda been there ta stop it."

"But how? What could you have done?"

"The fire marshal said it looked like she'd passed out after lightin' a cigarette. That's how the fire started. If I'da been there I coulda got her outta the house." She'd never seen anyone look more guilty.

Her heart ached for him and for his Mother, but she was also upset to hear his take on what had happened. It just couldn't be right. Maybe she got just a little rough with him, "Oh really? You sure do think your eight year old self was something, don't you? Do you know any eight year olds?"

He wasn't happy with her tone and his voice had taken on a sharp edge of its own when he responded, "Yeah I do as a matter a fact, Merle's older boy Mick is eight. Whaddya gettin' at?"

She didn't want to sound mean, she felt terrible for him. But she also thought his thinking, the way he saw this was all wrong. He was taking on guilt that wasn't his. "Think about it, do you think Mick could manage to get his Mom out of a burning house if she was passed out? What would he do? Pick her up and carry her? I'm sorry Daryl. Your story is so tragic and it breaks my heart. I feel so bad for you and your Mom, Merle too. But talk about big fat reality checks. There was nothing an eight year old could do. Not even an eight year old Daryl Dixon. You aren't responsible. You're not." She was worried she sounded mean, and she wanted to cry and she wanted to hold him, mostly she wanted him to be able to forgive himself. It was all just so unbearably sad.

At first he didn't respond, not with words. He just gave her the hardest look anyone had ever given her. finally he muttered the same words as before, "I shoulda been there."

"Then maybe you wouldn't be here now."

There was a long pause as they both stood not saying a word, just staring intensely in each other's eyes. He finally broke the silence, "Jesus you're stubborn."

"I'm almost as bad as you."

"C'mon." That was all he said and she figured for now that was enough. She was relieved when he took her hand. At least maybe he wasn't angry with her. She was sure he needed to think about what had been said, and what had happened so long ago. She did too. They stayed quiet as they continued walking for another 15 minutes or so. Then he turned to her, almost smiling when he said, "This would probably be a good time for us ta kill some cans."

She smiled back as she agreed, "Let's." She knew enough to realize though, they'd only touched the tip of the iceberg. There was so much more to come. But for now it was probably best if they did take a break and have a little fun.

More darkness was coming, and she sensed whatever he hadn't told her was going to be worse than she'd already heard. At least she was sure that was how he perceived it. And she still had her story to tell him.

More than anything she wanted to believe that whatever came next, there wouldn't be anything so terrible they couldn't deal with it together.

"Let's get the stuff."

00

 **A/N Thank you again for reading along and please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. We'll continue the date next chapter and I hope to see you back here next Wednesday for that. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much. We've started to learn some things about Daryl's past and we're going to learn more this chapter. But first it's time for target practice!**

00

They walked around to the back of the tent where he'd built a small shed. He opened the padlock and took out a trash can half-full of empty beer and pop cans. He reached up on the shelf, grabbed a pair of safety glasses and handed them to her, "Here's your favorite. These are designed for shootin'." He watched her hands go to her hips and he saw the look on her face and he knew what was coming. He tried sounding put out but she saw the little smirk on his face when he responded, "Yeah, yeah before ya get all mad, I got mine."

He left the trash can on the porch as they continued inside the tent. He knelt down next to the throw rug in the bedroom area and when he pulled it aside she saw the trap door. He lifted the door to reveal a large hole had been dug in the ground below. She was a little stunned to see a safe embedded in concrete. It was similar to, but not nearly as big as the one in his shop.

"My gosh Daryl. You think of everything. What's hidden in there?"

He looked up at her as he spun the lock, shrugged and said, "The usual. Cash and guns."

She tried to peer in around him and saw there were six or so handguns, a couple of hunting rifles, a shotgun and several boxes of ammunition. She also saw the stack of cash and some hunting knives. She knew from her tour of his shop he was cautious about keeping guns locked up, and she thought it was probably an especially good idea to be that way in this remote area. There was no telling who might wander in.

As he handed her one of the pistols he smiled, "This one's small, it should work good for ya." She was tentative when she reached to take it and he understood, "Don't worry, it ain't loaded."

He took a pistol for himself and a box of the ammunition and even though they were going to be close by, he shut, locked and covered the safe again. She didn't question him, she respected that he had his way of doing things.

He opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of tinted safety glasses, slipping them on. He looked at her, shrugged again, "If ya wanna use these tinted ones, I'll trade. I just use 'em when I target practice." She declined with a smile, he always seemed to think of her first.

He tucked the pistol he'd chosen in the back of his waistband, right next to the holster that held what she now thought of as his every day gun. He grabbed the trash can up with one hand while he held his other hand at the low of her back, guiding her to a clearing about two hundred feet from the house. As he set the can down he explained, "Alright, first thing we're gonna do is have a lesson in gun safety."

"That's good because I don't know what I'm more nervous about, an accident or making a fool of myself."

His look was serious and he told her, "You ain't gonna make a fool of yourself, knock that kinda thinkin' off. And there ain't no way I'm lettin' ya get hurt. I told ya, I ain't takin' any chances with ya. We're gonna be real careful. That's why I want you ta listen to me Beth. I want ya to listen close and ask all the questions you need to." He looked a little melancholy when he added, "Someone once told me there aren't any stupid questions." Then he seemed to shake whatever it was off as he went on, "I don't know if that's always true, but in this case it is. And girl, I ain't pushin' you ta do anythin'. If you're not comfortable we're gonna quit. That's that. Ready?"

"I trust you Daryl. I know you'll be careful, and yes, I'm ready."

He told her everything the gun could and should do, and everything the gun couldn't and shouldn't do. He showed her where the safety was and he drove home how important it was to always keep the safety on. He had her feel the weight of it as it rested in her palm, then he showed her the proper way to grip and aim it.

"You want the pistol ta feel like it's a part of your hand and arm. Ya know when you're a kid an ya point your finger like it's a gun? Well if ya get the right grip the gun can feel just that natural. The other thing the right grip does is helps ya sight in. It keeps ya balanced and gives ya an easier feel when you're workin' the hammer, you know, pullin' the trigger. We're gonna work on a two-handed grip today. Someday we'll try single-handed and non-dominant hand grips. This ain't that day."

Finally he showed her how to sight in the target and how to use a squeezing action rather than a hard pull on the trigger. The gun still wasn't loaded.

"Lemme set up some cans for ya." He walked several yards in front of her and set up six or seven cans at various elevations, before walking back to where she waited. He explained to her what the ammunition was they'd use, and what to expect when the bullet hit the can. Finally, he taught her how to load the pistol.

The last thing he did was reach in his pocket and pull out what looked like a very heavy-duty pair of green camo earbuds. "I know ya said the noise bothers ya, these'll help. Ya also don't wanna take a chance of ruinin' your hearin'."

"What about you Daryl? Where are your earbuds?"

He looked at her and she thought maybe he was fighting a smile. "I ain't ever gonna get away with nuthin' around you. I swear I think ya just like scoldin' me."

She shrugged one shoulder and smiled, "Maybe you should just quit trying."

"Yeah, maybe not."

She could see he was still fighting that little grin as he put in his own earbuds. "Alright then." He walked behind her and told her, "Now, like I showed ya." She gripped the pistol like he'd taught her to and her arms were straight as she raised and aimed it. He knew she was tense and he encouraged her, "Go on now Beth, ya got this. Just go for it and let's see what happens."

The bullet hit the ground kicking up dirt and dust and he saw her shoulders slump. She shook her head, "That was awful."

"No, it wasn't. Let's talk about what mighta gone wrong."

He took his time with her, like he had when they shot the crossbow. Just like then his patience and sensitivity to her feelings gave her more and more reason to think he was every bit the man she thought he was. He was standing behind her watching the action and when she finally managed to graze a can he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in, giving her a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin just behind her ear, "I knew ya could do it." It sent a pleasant little shiver through her and she smiled to herself as she thought, I wonder what I get if I shoot one right off its perch?

After she'd shot a few times he asked her, "Your hands and arms gettin' sore? Tired?"

"They are, I thought it was because I'm a weakling or something."

"Chamber that last bullet, take one more shot and then we'll finish up." When she'd done what he asked, he walked around in front of her and placed open palms on her hips. He studied her as he called her out, "Ya think I'm hard on myself but you're hard on yourself. Today is the first day we done this and your kickin' ass. I can't believe what a dead-eye ya are and I ain't just sayin' that. You got a feel for it, shit you could get competition level good with some practice. Quit sellin' yourself short cuz I ain't hearin' it."

"Yes sir Mister Dixon."

"I figured it was my turn ta do the scoldin'."

He hadn't even shot and that was something she'd been looking forward to seeing. "You take a turn Daryl, let the student watch the teacher, and I want to see that one hand grip please." She'd been waiting days to see something she just knew was going to be impressive. With Daryl it had to be.

"A'ight, lemme set up a couple more cans." He set up several and when he got back to where she waited he instructed her, "Ya stand a little behind me and ta the side a me, don't move. I don't want ya gettin' hurt. K?"

"Yes, alright."

And she watched as he took the gun from his waistband, loaded it, gripped it in one hand, raised his arm straight and without flinching or even seeming to aim, he shot rapid fire at those cans. He made it look so effortless as he blew them from their perches. She would have bet money he wouldn't miss and he didn't. "Wow Daryl, just wow. That looked so awesome."

He shrugged, "Yeah well I've had one helluva lotta practice. You'll be better'n me someday. Now let's get all this shit back and have some lunch. I'm starvin'."

The guns were cleaned and back in the safe, the cans and her safety glasses were back in the shed. He got her a hard cider and himself a beer from the fridge and set them on the small kitchen counter. That's when his hands went to her hips and she slipped her arms around his waist. She'd never known anyone who could stare as intensely as Daryl, but the look wasn't cold or hard. This look sent a warm feeling right through her. That warmth intensified when he quietly said, "Ya give me feelins Beth. All kinds of feelins I ain't used ta havin'. Ya gotta promise me you'll be careful."

He didn't give her a chance to respond to his words as his open palms seemed to glide around to her low back, and he pulled her body closely into his. His kiss was deeply passionate, and when he leaned back just a little one hand moved to lightly clutched at the back of her hair. He looked in her eyes again and told her, "So far it ain't all been good today, but for me there's been a lot more good than bad. This all, I just can't imagine all this sharin' with anyone but you." Again his lips were on hers and she felt herself softly falling into his warm caress.

00

When the weather was nice he preferred to eat his meals sitting cross-legged on the porch, but he didn't expect that of her, "Wanna have lunch here at the table?"

"Well if you want Daryl, but I was kind of thinking we could sit on the porch. It's a beautiful day."

The woman was full of surprises, "Well ya saw, there ain't any furniture, ya okay with that?"

He was always so concerned about her and she appreciated that, but she wanted him to be happy too, "Yes, it's fine. There's posts and a railing. I can just lean my back up against a post. If it gets uncomfortable then I'll come inside, okay?"

"Well yeah, okay if you're sure."

"Daryl I told you before, I promised you, if I don't like something I'll speak up, okay?"

"Yeah, I should figure that about ya anyway, ya get all kinds of feisty."

"You haven't seen the worst of it."

"Oh shit, I can hardly wait." They were both having a hard time suppressing the laughter now.

"I oughta ask you ta fix my porch up like ya done with your outdoor area at home. I dig that."

"Really? Well all we have to do is hit a couple of secondhand stores and we can do it together."

"Yeah? That'd be real nice." He was trying so hard to be so good and to not say or do anything too soon. That didn't stop him from thinking about certain things. He was thinking a lot about all the things he'd like to do with her, but he was trying so hard not to rush it.

He changed course, "This food looks so damn good Beth. Let's get out there and eat."

She'd had no idea what to make. If she'd known there was a stove she might have done things a little different. But as it was she'd made ham and cheese sandwiches, two for him, potato salad and brought grapes and orange segments. There was pie for dessert. "Do ya cook a lot?"

"For just myself? No. For just me I usually make salads or I'll make a pot of chicken soup or something to last me a few days. I used to cook big meals all the time with my Mom, you know how it is, life on the farm. But I can't possibly eat all that food by myself."

He shrugged one shoulder, grinned and volunteered, "I could help ya with that part."

That's when she got that smile he was sure could light up the sky and laughed as she told him, "You really are the most thoughtful man Daryl. I'll consider your offer next time I want to make a big pan of mac and cheese."

"The real deal? Homemade mac n cheese?"

"Of course."

"I'll tell ya what girl, I'd help ya get rid a that anytime. I'd even help ya cook it. Just tell me when and where and what to do. Shit, I'll even bring my own plate and fork."

He was so rough and tough looking and sounding, and he could get that look in his eye that would practically freeze her in place. But he also made her smile and laugh and he treated her like she was so special. She just did it, why mess around? Things had been heating up between them and she was happy about it, she was positive he was happy about it too. "Alright, we'll cook it at your house, you have the nicer kitchen. I say we do that real early next Saturday morning, then we bring it up here."

He had a two-handed grip on his oversized sandwich, poised to take a bite when he stopped and looked at her. Suddenly he'd gotten so serious and she felt the heaviness in the air, it was almost like a dark shadow crossed in front of him. "Maybe you should wait until we talk some more about the things we gotta talk about. Ya might not want nuthin' more ta do with me Beth."

"Or I may want everything to do with you. Anytime you're ready to start talking I'm ready to start listening."

"Finish your lunch. Then I will."

She decided to venture off that topic. Why not keep it pleasant at least until whatever was going to come next, came. "So what's your favorite thing to do when you're up here Daryl?"

She could almost see his mind spinning while he tried to think of a way to say it, "That's it, right there what ya said. When I'm here there's nuthin' I gotta do but just be. It ain't like I'm one ta sit around and do nuthin', but there isn't anything I _have_ to do. No one's askin' anythin' of me. If I wanna hunt I hunt. If I wanna fish, I fish. If I just wanna wander around in these woods, I wander. So yeah, I'm free. That's what I like."

"That does sound wonderful. No phones, no people dropping in. Just knowing your time is your own."

* * *

Once lunch was done there wasn't anymore putting it off. He carried their plates in and got himself another beer and her another cider. They sat across from each other on the porch quietly waiting while he composed his thoughts. What he said was all gloom but his voice was strong, not like a complaint so much as a statement of the facts as he saw them, "I don't think anyone's safe around me. It's like I'm a poison to the people I care about. There's sumthin' about me that causes bad things to happen to them. That's why I been so reluctant with ya Beth, I just…I don't wanna risk anythin' happenin' ta you."

She thought what he said was ridiculous but she didn't express that. What she told him was, "Well why don't you tell me and let's see what I think."

He leaned his head back against the post, eyes closed as he chewed on his lip, then his eyes opened and his head came up and it started, "Remember I told ya I go see an older couple? I visit with em, run errands if they need me to, fix what might need fixin' around their place. I do what I can for em."

"Yes, I remember."

"I never was one for making tight friends, not when I's a kid, not now. Merle's my brother and my only real friend. Yeah I got pals. Guys I know from the trade and that sorta stuff, but no one I'd call a real friend, ya know like people say they confide in their friends, they have each other's back, all that stuff. Me, I've had just two close friends."

His knees were up, arms laying loosely across them while his fingers fidgeted. She could see how hard this was for him. She almost told him never mind he didn't need to tell her, but that would probably be the worst thing she could do. She just waited until he was ready.

"So yeah, I had this real good friend, we were tight since fifth grade. He didn't judge me on account of the way my family was or how we lived, and he also didn't let me get away with being all pissy." He looked up with a little grin, "Kinda like you." She smiled back but as he went on she could hear the deep sadness in his voice, "He taught me how ta throw a football and I taught him how ta throw knives. I'm glad his folks never found out about the knives." He smiled at the thought.

"He stuck up for me more'n once and I did the same for him."

"When we got a little older every summer there was a bunch of us, guys, girls just a big unruly group of high school kids, we liked going to the quarry and havin' a swim. It was harmless stuff, kids tryin' ta beat the heat. Lots a times it turned into a party, guys brought beer, you know the kinda thing I'm talkin' about. We acted like a buncha high school kids just havin' fun."

"It was the summer Caesar and me were 16. It was only June but already hotter than blazes. A bunch of us headed out to the quarry to swim and party, the usual. One minute everythin' was fine, then Caesar decided he was gonna do a swan dive off a big rock that stuck out pretty good. We all watched in awe cuz I can tell ya, there wasn't one of us other guys that had the balls ta try it. He looked pretty good when he did it too."

His voice was thick with emotion as he continued, "We all laughed when he went in the water and didn't come right back up, like he was screwin' with us, tryin' ta scare us. It dawned on me, sumthin' was wrong. I jumped in and I found him. His body was limp but I got him out. It was too late though, he was gone."

She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and she fought letting them fall. She didn't want him worrying about her and her feelings. His feelings were raw enough.

"I waited before I went in after him. I never shoulda waited. If I'da jumped in right away maybe I coulda got him out in time, maybe he woulda been okay. Maybe his Mama and Daddy wouldn't a lost their boy that day. I hesitated and he died."

She waited to see if he'd go on, he didn't. He was looking down and she could practically see the sadness and guilt rolling off him. She tried to sound calm and to speak in a normal voice when she asked, "Is that what the doctor's said, that you could have saved him if you were faster?"

He glanced up and there was that look, that hard stare, "No. They said he hit his head on a rock. I think they just didn't want me ta feel bad. It was done. So they just said it was a blow to the head that got him."

She scooted over to where he sat and got up on her knees leaning close to him as she lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. This time it was her who pressed her forehead to his, "You're so hard on yourself Daryl. You take on so much guilt. Do you really think the doctor would make up a story? Have you ever stopped and thought about all the dumb things kids do? Heck the dumb things we all still do? It's a wonder any of us survive. Daryl, what happened to Caesar was a tragic accident, it's not your fault. It's not. It's no ones' fault. It's horrible but it just happened."

His hands went to the sides of her face and he gently nudged her so that they looked in each other's eyes, "I know if I hadn't been there it wouldn't a happened. When I'm around bad things happen to people. To my Mom, to Caesar and that ain't all of it."

Now her hand rested on his cheek and she tried to sound kind when she told him what she thought, "That can't be true Daryl. It isn't true. You didn't cause it and you couldn't have made it better. It happened. Do you really think your best friend in the world would want you beating yourself up all these years later?"

He felt exhausted from reliving the terrible event. He just wanted not to think for a few minutes. More than anything he wanted to hold this high-spirited woman. He liked how she wasn't afraid to get in his face and tell him just what she thought, but she did it in the most loving way and he had so much feeling for her. She was full of warmth and light and he wanted so much to live in her light.

He wrapped his arms around her and slowly leaned back until they were lying on the porch. He was on his back and she was nestled into his chest, his strong arms pressing her close. He brought his head forward and kissed the top of her head, "I wanna believe that Beth. I tried and tried to. I almost did for a while. Then it happened again."

00

 **A/N We had fun and we had lunch and then things got heavy again. I hope you'll leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please stop by and check those out. Next Wednesday we'll be picking up right where we left off, I hope to see you back. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you! Thank you! We're getting there. We've heard some stories from Daryl and there is more to come this chapter. But first, we pick up right where we left off, with Bethyl laying on the porch.**

00

The only movement either made was him running his fingers lightly through her hair, along her jawline or up and down her arm. Then he'd pull her closer and her arm would wrap around him tighter. They were quiet. Their minds were consumed with so many thoughts and their hearts full of so many feelings. They had to work those out before they could put them into words. Both understood that and so there was no rush to talk.

He couldn't quite believe all he'd shared with this woman. The only other person he'd ever talked to about these things, and only once, was Merle. Merle tried to be supportive and Daryl appreciated it. But Merle was Merle, he was a 'pick yourself up by the bootstraps, dust yourself off and move on' kind of man. It just wasn't that easy for Daryl. There was a little something else too, his brother didn't have the sweet voice and understanding nature of Beth.

She had the warmth and she had that way about her. He smiled just thinking about it, how she'd be so quick to talk him up and then just as quickly, she'd tell him why his thinking was all wrong. But she did it in the nicest way. He wished he could believe all the things she said. He'd made up his mind to try. He wanted so much to be the man she seemed to think he was, the man she'd want to be with.

Learning of the tragedy and sadness he'd been through made her heart feel so heavy. What was harder to deal with for her was the way he took on all the guilt for things over which he had no control, and for which he wasn't responsible. She wished he could see that. Or more important, she wished he could believe it like she believed it. She hoped she hadn't sounded harsh with him. The last thing she wanted was to add to the burden he was carrying. But she couldn't just stay silent, not when she saw this good man taking on blame that wasn't his.

She felt emotionally exhausted and she knew he had to feel the same. She wanted to hear the final story he had to tell, but she also understood it had to happen in his time. There was still so much to process.

In the meantime, there was something she wanted to say to him. It was in her heart and on her mind and she thought he needed to hear it.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she told him her feelings, "Caesar's Mom and Dad are so blessed to have you Daryl. The accident had to have been 20 years ago and you're still calling on them. I think that's remarkable. It's beautiful and I've never heard of anything quite like it. The easy thing to do would have been to just tell them how sorry you were and that would be that. But you didn't take the easy way, you made a huge commitment. I can just imagine your friend Caesar smiling down on you, thanking you every day for the love and kindness you've shown his parents."

How was it that she always found the good? The positive? She amazed him and her words touched him. She somehow found goodness in him, she acted like there was something special about him and she focused on that. He knew the truth, it was her who was good and special.

He needed to think for a minute about what she said, he'd never seen calling on Caesar's folks the way she did, as something he should be praised for. For him it was just something he felt he owed them, that he needed to do and so he did. He was sure he would always want to be there for them.

"I…I'm not sure what ta say ta that Beth. Thanks."

"You don't have to say anything Daryl. I just want you to try and believe it."

A few minutes later he leaned in and kissed her hair again, "One thing I know for sure is, I'm gettin' too damn old ta lay around on a wood porch. Let's go inside and sit on the couch, unless ya want me ta take ya home. I will anytime ya say."

"I'm fine right out here with you Daryl, in your little corner of paradise. But I agree, the couch sounds much more comfortable."

They stepped in the tent and he asked her, "Ya need another cider or anythin'?"

"Water sounds good but you do know, you don't need to wait on me."

"Maybe I wanna." There was that little grin, she'd been missing it.

He went to the kitchen while she stood leaning over the coffee table, scanning the titles of the magazines and books stacked there. He set two glasses of water on the table before sitting down in the corner of the sofa. His arm was draped across the back as he smiled up at her, "C'mere." She smiled back and sat close laying her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.

"Been quite a day so far, ain't it?"

"It has been, but I've been so happy being here with you. Thank you for letting me into your private world Daryl."

He pulled her a little tighter but he snickered, "'My private world' makes me sound like some kinda big deal or sumthin'."

She saw no reason not to lay it out to him, he'd shared so much with her, "Maybe you are a big deal, I know you are to me."

His response came quickly as the edge of his finger skimmed along her jaw line and his lips were on hers. His kisses were warm and tender and then his forehead was pressing on hers and he whispered, "I don't deserve this but it's so damn good and I'm so damn glad you're here. I never wanted this kinda thing in my life and now I'm afraid of losin' it."

Her hand was on his cheek as she quietly told him, "I don't want to put what's happening with us at risk either. We just have to trust each other."

He gave a small nod and slowly pulled away. "I'ma just try and get through this part. I'll tell it and you can ask me all ya want, I'll answer."

He looked so troubled that again her gut reaction was to tell him never mind, he didn't owe her this and she didn't need to hear. But just like when she'd had those thoughts earlier she knew that wouldn't be right. This needed to happen for him far more than for her. She whispered, "Alright," as she took his hand and gently squeezed it.

She turned sideways on the couch so that she was facing him, her legs crossed in front of her and one hand in her lap, while the other rested softly on his hand.

He looked in her eyes while he chewed on his bottom lip, then nodded his head a couple of times and began, "I just turned 24. I told ya when I's startin' out I put in a lotta hours, I worked all the time. I ain't complainin'. I did it cuz that's what I wanted ta do. I had a plan and I had ta have the know how and the money ta make the plan happen. Anyway, so yeah, a guy I knew from high school he called me one Saturday mornin'. He invited me to a thing at his place, a get together. He said there was gonna be some guys there I knew. I ain't one for big parties but I's ready for a night out. I wanted ta drink a few beers and not think too much." She was glad to see him smile a little.

"Anyway, I went ta the party and sure enough I seen quite a few guys I went ta school with. We bullshitted about what we'd been doin' and it was good." He took in a breath that sounded like it went right to his toes before continuing, "Then, damn, this girl I went ta school with, well we weren't kids anymore, I should say this woman. Anyway, I didn't see her at first but when I'd been there a while she come over ta me. We started talkin' about school and what we'd been doin' since graduation. There was drinkin' and ya know how that loosens everyone up. We were laughin' and havin' fun…"

She could see how badly he was struggling with telling her this part of the story, and she suspected she knew why. He was alternating between chewing his lip, fidgeting with his fingers, and running his hand through his hair, pushing it back and off his face. She just waited.

"Well, anyway so I ended up takin' her home, and…well one thing lead to another and all and I didn't get back ta my place til about four in the mornin'." He looked down for a minute, clearly embarrassed, then back at her and said, "Sorry."

She didn't want to think about him being with someone else but she was also enough of a realist to say, "Hey, Daryl, things happen. I didn't exactly think you were a 36 year old virgin."

He smiled but there was tension all around that smile, "Yeah but, well anyway. So that's the part a the story of why it was I's so late gettin' back ta my place. It was unusual." He was getting more nervous by the minute and his movements more agitated. She had no idea what was coming next.

"I seen an old beater truck I didn't recognize parked a couple doors down from the little house I's rentin'. Then I saw what looked like the glow from a flashlight in my garage." Again he took in the deep breath, "I knew then, someone was in there, in there with my guns, my tools, my equipment. Back then I didn't have the safe like now, I had gun cabinets. They were padlocked but shit, anyone that was serious about gettin' the guns could easily break into em."

"I also didn't carry a gun on me back then, but I had one stashed in the house." He shook his head, chewed on the side of his thumb and went on, "I screwed up, I handled things all wrong. I coulda stopped it then if I'da done the right thing. I shoulda split, called the cops and let them handle it, but I just reacted. I slipped in the house, got the gun from my bedroom and headed for the garage." He stopped then, stood and paced around nervously before telling her, "I gotta just go outside for a minute. I gotta breathe. Sorry."

She stayed right where she was. Whatever was coming next she knew it had to be bad and she wasn't going to force the issue. It seemed like forever, but she knew that was because her own anxiety level was maxing out. It was really only five minutes or so before he was back.

"Sorry, it's just that, ah fuck Beth, I don't want ya thinkin' I'm some crazy bastard." He shrugged, "Shit, sometimes I think maybe I am." He sat down again and again she placed her hand on his. He glanced down at their hands, looked back at her with an almost imperceptible grin and said, "Thanks for that."

"So I guess I thought I's a bad ass wild west gunslinger or sumthin. I threw the garage door open and there the guy was. He had one a them big canvas duffle bags fulla guns that were in every stage of production. Done, half done, he had all of em in that bag. He had a buncha other shit in there he thought was valuable too, ammunition and tools and stuff. Lookin' back I wonder how he even thought he was gonna carry it outta there."

"But I know he wasn't thinkin' at all. He was drunk, methed up outta his mind. No doubt runnin' on no food and no sleep, just drugs and booze for God knows how long. I knew him. I knew how he was and the way he lived. It was my Dad."

Just like when he showed her the scars the gasp escaped her before she could catch herself. This time it was her who said, "Sorry."

"Yeah, well ya ain't gotta be. I expected you'd be shocked. Hell I's shocked and I knew the son of a bitch my whole life. I knew what he was capable of, but still, fuck. I's every bit as shocked as you." She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back and they both felt some relief.

"I tried just yellin' at him, reasonin' with him." He let out a humorless laugh while shakin' his head, "I know better, ya can't reason with a drunk and ya damn sure can't reason with someone whose wired. Then outta nowhere he makes his move, jumps me. He was fast, I gotta give him that. I didn't see it comin'. We was rollin' around then, tradin' blows and kicks and bites, it was brutal. Different than when I's younger but still not a fair fight, cuz I wasn't speedin'. A man will tire, a guy speedin' won't."

"He had me down, I's on my back. His forearm was across my throat and he was leanin' in with all his weight, suffocatin' me. He pulled his gun and pointed it in my face. I knew he wouldn't hesitate ta pull the trigger. He wasn't the kinda guy ta just threaten. I felt for my gun, I knew it had ta be laying close by me on the floor. I picked it up, shoved it in his ribs and fired."

This time it was words that escaped, "Oh my God. Daryl. Oh my God."

He looked so dejected as he nodded his head and stood, "Yeah, I get it. I'll give ya that ride home now."

She practically leapt off the couch, "No, no." He was caught by surprise when her arms went around his waist. His reaction was slow, tentative as he put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't look up, her head lay on his chest and her tone was firm when she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded as they sat back down, resuming their positions. He immediately felt better when her hand again covered his, "Thanks Beth." She didn't have her words yet so she just nodded.

"The neighbor, he always got up early for shift work at the mill so even though it was Sunday he was up by then. He heard the commotion and he heard the gunshot. He called the cops. Meanwhile my Dad was still plenty alive and still plenty ready ta kill me but I had the advantage, I got the gun away from him."

"Thank God for that, then what happened?" She hadn't meant to press him but she was so wrapped up in this story and now she needed to hear how it all played out.

He rubbed a hand over his hair, nodded his head and then wrapped his hand around hers. His story continued, "I got him subdued and I's tryin' ta put some pressure on the wound so he wouldn't bleed out. I didn't think it was a death sentence. I's pretty sure I didn't hit any vital organs. Besides, he was still cussin' me out and tryin' hard ta fight me off. It wasn't but a minute or two after that I heard the sirens. It was then I realized I's probably about ta lose everythin' that I'd been workin' for most of my life. Ain't that sumthin'? I wasn't even worried about my Dad. All I's worried about was how what him and me both did that night was gonna turn out for me. Kind of a selfish asshole, ain't I?"

He was leaning forward, taking a drink from his water glass and she told him, "There is so much I want to say about that, but I'm going to listen to the rest of your story first." When he leaned back she took his hand and lifted it to her lips, giving it a sweet little kiss. He looked at her, a bit confused by the action but appreciative of the affection.

"They hauled my Dad off in the ambulance handcuffed ta the gurney. The cops asked me a couple of questions before they cuffed me and hauled my ass off ta the station." She was fighting so hard not to make a comment. She wanted to hear this story in his words and without interruption. She knew she'd have her chance to ask questions and make comments later.

"After they asked me a couple a more questions I got smart, said I wasn't gonna say nuthin' more without my attorney," And again that small grin was on his lips, "Like I had an attorney on speed dial, shit I did even know a lawyer. I knew what ta do though, I called Merle. That's the thing about my brother, I knew if he didn't know the right guy he knew the guy who knew the right guy." Now she was smiling too.

"The first thing my new lawyer did was make a big deal outta the fact I wasn't given 'prompt medical attention', which I never even thought about or cared about. I's smart enough ta keep my mouth shut though. Turned out I was kinda in a bad way. I guess I's in shock or some damn thing and didn't feel the broken ribs and other shit goin' on. I don't know. So anyway, I didn't have ta spend the night in the can, I spent two nights in the hospital instead." Now they both took a deep breath.

"Anyway, the long and the short of it was we got that part all worked out. The old man was breakin' in and stealin'. I shot in self-defense. I didn't get charged with nuthin' and I didn't have ta defend myself in court. I did go ta court, but at least not for that shit." He shrugged but he still looked so anxious.

She soon found out why as he continued, "It turned out they was in on it with the old man. I coulda told em, if the chance came for the old man ta cut a deal he'd throw em ta the dogs in no time flat." She was confused but she waited. He shook his head side to side, "The asshole that invited me ta the party and the chick I went home with? They was s'posed ta keep me away from my place long enough for my Dad ta do the job. The old man got a late start though cuz he was busy gettin' high. Anyhow, I guess he promised he'd split the money with 'em. Shit, I's barely makin' ends meet and they all thought I had bank. Dumb asses."

She was shocked by all of it. It was all too unbelievable, but she had the one burning question. She swallowed hard and asked, "Your Dad died?"

"Well he's dead. Yeah, I killed my own Dad. He shoulda lived through it but he got sepsis. That's what they said was cause a death. Course he wouldn't a got that if I hadn't shot him."

"What's sepsis?"

"They said it's a infection, like blood poisonin'. Anyway, it don't matter. It was my fault, I done it and it got worse."

She couldn't imagine how a story like this could get much worse but she didn't ask, she waited.

"The story gets a little bit out there." He actually laughed at that, "Well it's already out there, so I guess it gets way out there. The woman? Well it turned out she had a boyfriend. It wasn't the guy from the party either, she was playing around with him too though. And, yeah she took me home, but it was a different guy altogether who was her boyfriend. He was the one keepin' her in some pretty nice digs, footin' all her bills I guess. Anyway, when it all come out, what happened, he knew then. She'd taken him. He played it nice though, actin' like he didn't know, and he got her out on bond. Then he beat her so bad she damn near died, spent two weeks in the hospital. Shit, the whole thing was a disaster from beginnin' ta end and all because I took a woman home from a party."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, "You can't seriously think all of this is your fault Daryl."

"Yeah, I can. I shoulda had things buttoned up back then like I do now. I shoulda been more careful. And I shouldn't a let my little head do the thinkin' for my big head and maybe I wouldn't a got suckered into the whole thing ta begin with."

That's when she almost faltered. Why in the world would she possibly want this man in her life? My gawd he really was dark and dangerous. The things that happened to him and the things that happened around him, who needed that? But then she looked in those eyes, eyes that seemed to look right into his soul, into the man that he was, and she knew. She needed him and she wanted him and all those other things just didn't matter.

Before she commented on anything again she wanted to know, "Is that the whole story then?"

He laughed again but it seemed more like a tension release than humor, "Ain't that enough? Just kiddin'. It is except for havin' ta go ta court and testify, and havin' ta fight ta keep my license ta manufacture, sell and even keep a handgun. I don't mind tellin' ya that was a pretty big deal, yeah, that's it. So now do ya finally see what I am? I'm either a big magnet for trouble, or I'm the cause of the trouble. Shit, maybe it's both."

She looked right at him, all goodness and light, with that beautiful face of hers, and those warm understanding eyes, and in her sweet angelic voice said, "Bullshit."

00

 **A/N Now we know the big story. Next chapter they'll be talking about it a little more, along with some other things ;) The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick please have a look. Thank you so much for reading along and I hope you'll leave a comment / review. I'll see you back here next Wednesday for more of Dark & Dangerous. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all so much. We heard Daryl's story and this chapter we hear how both feel about it. We'll also have Beth's story. Plus, a little something special at the end. Enjoy!**

00

"Bullshit? That's what ya think? Bullshit?" He was startled, a little pissed and also confused by her reaction.

She wanted him to understand how she felt but doing that in a mean way was the last thing she wanted. She clutched his hand in hers while she explained, "Daryl, please. I'm not making light of how terrible it all was for you. I can't even imagine what it was like to see your own Dad standing there, and to have to do what you did. You must have felt so betrayed by him and by people you thought were your friends. It's honestly the worst thing I've ever heard. But Daryl, it wasn't you. None of it was you. It was done _to_ you and it happened _to_ you. You didn't cause it. I wish you could see that."

He gave her that hard, hard stare as he stood and said, "I need a drink. Ya want one?"

"A drink of what?"

"Jack n coke. Ya up for it?" He didn't exactly sound mean or mad, it was more like drained and kind of frustrated.

"Sure, I like Mister Daniels. Can I help?"

He abruptly answered, "No," as he walked toward the kitchen, then worried he sounded too harsh. He didn't want to be that way with her, ever, not for any reason. He glanced back over his shoulder and softened his tone, "No thanks, I got this."

He handed her the glass, sat down, stood again and paced a minute, then lifted his glass to his lips and drained half of it in one swallow. She found no fault in that, she got it. When he sat back down she laid her hand on his forearm and she didn't hold back, "Daryl do you even know what an incredible man you are? Everything about you amazes and kind of fascinates me. I don't know how you do it. You've been through some of the most horrifying experiences, I can't quite comprehend it all. I don't even think it's all sunk in yet. I could never have dealt with those things like you have. Just look at yourself, you rose above it all."

"Why not think about all the good things you've done? You had something you wanted and you worked hard to get it. You're doing the work you want to be doing. How many people get to say that? Then you took the money you made and followed a dream when you bought this place, and you improved it in such a unique and awesome way. I swear I think every time something bad happened in your life you just fought harder. I have so much respect and admiration for you."

On that he swallowed the rest of his drink, "Don't ya see it Beth? The stuff that happened was cuz of me. After those things I had ta survive. It ain't about bein' special. I'm not. And all this time, I ain't really been livin' life, I see that now. I's just puttin' one foot in front a the other. I wasn't really livin', I wasn't havin' fun, I wasn't lettin' anyone close. I know that now. I's survivin' cause I had to, I didn't have any choice but ta go on."

That's when she swallowed her drink, all of it, "Yes you did, you had a choice. Your choice was to live. Not everyone makes that choice, I didn't."

His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Whaddya talkin' about?"

"We all have our past and our story Daryl. We all handle the things that happen in life differently. I wish I could have been more like you."

Now came that hard stare, "What Beth?"

"I think we're going to need another drink."

It was like he was studying her as they walked to the kitchen and made the drinks together. Then out of the blue he took her in his arms and kissed her. It was deep and passion-filled, but it was so much more. It was also full of a different kind of emotion and need to be close. That was fine with her because she knew she needed him close too. They needed each other.

"I never thought I wanted anyone here. This is my place, my hideaway, but I want you here Beth Greene."

The full weight of what he was saying didn't escape her, and it meant everything. She told him, "This is exactly where I want to be. With you."

He kept his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to the couch. When they were settled in he asked her, "Will ya tell me, please?"

"I will but before I do I want to mention something I just realized. It's been 12 years since your father died Daryl. Has anything terrible happened since?"

He gave her that look, but she was sure he was also fighting a smile, "Ya always gotta argue with me, have things your way, don't ya?"

"Maybe." She just smiled as she waited for his real answer.

"No, everythins' been chill, but that don't mean sumthin' won't happen."

"Daryl, something bad could happen at any time to anyone, anywhere. Quit thinking you're so important and powerful that you're responsible for it all."

"Ya just cut right ta the bone, don't ya?"

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do. I just want you to try hard and quit blaming yourself for all these terrible things Daryl, you're not responsible."

"Maybe I know I shoulda done things different."

"Maybe if you had done things differently things would have turned out even worse. We'll never know, will we? For the record, I can't find any fault in anything you did."

"Then we're at a standoff. So now, ya put it off all day, it's gettin' dark out already. Let me turn on a lamp and then you tell me your story."

He saw her take a hardy swallow of her drink but he didn't say anything, he just turned on the lamp and sat back down with her.

She held her arm out to him and him, "You see this cuff?"

"Yeah it's cool. I notice ya always wear one."

"I do, you're right. I have a whole wardrobe of these. The only time I don't wear one is when I'm in bed or in the bath. Otherwise I keep the evidence hidden." He was pretty sure he knew then what must be hidden under the wide leather bracelet.

She started to loosen the cuff's small buckle, then it was like she froze. Her head lowered and he knew, she was struggling to keep from crying. He laid his hand softly on the side of her face and spoke in a quiet voice, "Hey. Hey Beth, c'mon girl. Like ya said, we all got our past. I ain't here ta judge." It was breaking his heart to think of her hurting herself.

She nodded and he waited patiently while she regained her composure, just like she'd done with him. She took in a breath and opened the buckle, letting the cuff slip off her wrist. "I was so stupid Daryl."

"Hey, don't you be doin' that. Don't you change the rules Beth Greene, that ain't playin' fair." The edge of his finger was under her chin and he tilted her face so they looked in each other's eyes. "Ya don't want me talkin' about myself that way, I ain't lettin' you talk about yourself that way. C'mon now. It's just us and we're just talkin', k?"

"Okay." She reached for her drink and took another swallow and he took one from his glass.

"I was 16 at the time. I didn't have trouble in school with the other kids or with my classes, everything was pretty normal. But I wasn't exactly social, I was so wrapped up in my jewelry making. Things changed when I started dating a boy from a neighboring farm." She smiled softly, "Sorry."

He smiled and pulled her toward him, close enough to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I was pretty sure you musta had at least one boyfriend in your life."

She playfully punched at his arm and went on, "It was fun and kind of exciting an I thought I was all grown up. But all sorts of terrible things just seemed to start happening around me. There was a real bad accident and my Daddy was seriously injured. He lost his leg and he was laid up a long time."

"Shit, that's awful. I'm sorry."

"It was awful and I felt guilty. You're not the only one with guilt feelings. I was supposed to be home and working with him, helping with the baling. Instead I was out riding around with my boyfriend. So I do know what it's like Daryl, to blame yourself."

She swallowed what was left of her drink, looked at him and said, "Maybe just one more of these, okay?"

"Yeah sure, just so ya know though, that puts us passed the limit. We can keep drinkin' all night if that's what ya want, but we ain't drivin' anywhere."

"Oh." She thought about that a minute, shrugged and said, "Well at least we have an awesome place to stay."

He couldn't help laughing, "Yeah, there is that. Here, lemme get ya that drink. I better have one too."

He came back with the fresh ones and when he held the glass out to her he teased, "Ya gonna be able ta get through the rest a the story without slurrin' your words?"

She stuck her tongue out but she smiled when she answered, "I hope not."

He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers, "Alright then Beth remember I ain't judgin', I'm just listenin'."

It was her turn to chew on her lip a little and take in that very deep breath before continuing, "My Mama was running herself ragged, trying to do her chores and Daddy's chores. Maggie helped when she could but she was in her first year of college. She drove over on the weekends. The neighbors helped too but they had their own farm. Shawn was away at college in New Orleans. He offered to take a year off and come home but Mama wouldn't hear of it."

She took a sip of the drink and went on, "I was such a selfish brat, I was running around with my boyfriend and being a jerk, instead a being home helping Mama more. I should have expected the boyfriend to pitch in and help too. Well I didn't and I know what happened could have been avoided if I would have been more thoughtful. Mama got real sick."

She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and again Daryl leaned in and kissed her forehead. "She had this infection, it was some kind of staph thing. They just could not seem to get rid of it. The doctor thought maybe she got it from working around the pig pen. Anyway, it got so bad she had to go to the hospital, she nearly died. I was responsible for that Daryl. I should have been home more doing my chores."

She took another sip from the glass, "I changed my ways then. For the next three weeks, except for going to school I was home all the time. I didn't make jewelry, I didn't do anything but work hard on that farm. I had a lot of making up to do. When Maggie got there that Saturday afternoon she said, "Bethie go have a little fun. Take a break for a couple of hours and go get a coke or something with your friends. Bring back a six pack, I could go for one myself.' I told her no I had to keep working and then she got tough and said I hadn't had a break in three weeks and I needed to."

She paused and then wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, "I hate telling you this, I hate having you think I cared that much about him. I don't really believe that I did. I think it was just the last straw that made me do something I've regretted ever since."

"Beth, shit, I ain't gonna think anything bad and I ain't concerned about your feelins for this boy. It was a long time ago. Please, you gotta know, I think you're nuthin' but good."

His words encouraged her, "Well I'm happy to know you still think that. So anyway, I took Maggie's car and I drove to the drug store to get a fountain coke, they're my favorite. There was that boyfriend of mine and he had his arm around another girl. I got there just in time to see him kiss her. I thought the world had come to an end. I hurried out, jumped in the car and drove back to the farm. I was crying like a baby and could hardly see. I was lucky I didn't wreck."

He couldn't help himself, "That guy musta been one dumb bastard ta be messin' around on you."

She smiled, "That's so sweet, thank you Daryl."

His fingers were lightly running up and down along the outside of her arm while she continued. "I ran in the house and up the stairs to my room. I didn't even really think about what I was going to do. I guess it was just all the things piling up and my immaturity. I didn't have a plan to hurt myself. I heard Maggie coming up the stairs and I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be miserable all by myself." She laughed then, like he had done. A laugh that held no humor. "Anyway, I locked myself in the bathroom and that's when I thought about it. It would be so much easier for me, so much easier for my family if I wasn't around. I was nothing but a burden. Oh my gosh I was dramatic. I wish I could have been more like you."

"Nah, don't say that. You're better'n me."

"No, not true. Anyway, Maggie was banging on the door, asking me what was wrong and stuff. I told her to go away, to just leave me alone. I looked around for something sharp, scissors or something." She felt his hand tighten around hers, "I couldn't find anything I thought would do the job so I took a jar, one that hand lotion or cream or something came in, and I broke the mirror. I took a piece of the glass and before I could change my mind I made the cut. Then I made one more."

She had to stop then and he was glad she did. They were both shaken up. He pressed his forehead to hers, "Sorry Darlin', sorry." It was a confusing moment for her. She was so emotional bringing up all these bad memories, and worrying he might not want to have anything more to do with her, and now he'd used this term of endearment for the first time. She wondered if he was even aware.

She cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "I don't want you to think I'm a loser."

"Ya kiddin' me? Ya think I could think that about ya? Nah. You gotta trust me Beth like I trust you. It's a two-way deal."

She nodded her head and pulled back a little, she picked up her drink and took another swallow. "I could hear Maggie trying to break the lock on the door, but just before she got in I guess I passed out. She saved my life Daryl. She put pressure on the wound and hollered for Daddy. He's a vet so he knew what to do. Glenn, Maggie's husband, he was her boyfriend then, he came running in too. He and Maggie got me on the bed and Daddy got me stabilized while we waited for the ambulance."

"Maybe the worst thing is, in my immaturity I told myself I was doing it for them, all I did was make them miserable. I made things worse. So anyway, I obviously survived and of course I had to go to therapy. For the longest time everyone was walking on egg shells around the poor weak girl. Everyone wanted to make me happy all the time, do everything my way. They were all scared to upset me, all scared I'd go over the edge again. It was hard on everyone."

He saw she was struggling, he knew exactly how she felt. Bringing those old demons up was nothing but painful. "Maybe ya just thought they was goin' outta their way for ya. Maybe it's what they wanted ta do, maybe for them as much as you. Maybe they felt guilty too. Maybe they thought they shoulda seen you was startin' ta crack long before that thing with the boyfriend. Like ya said, that wasn't what caused it, that was just the final straw."

"Well I think it's good I left home when I did, right after high school. It gave me a chance to prove to them and myself that I could do it. That I could live and I could be happy and I could make my way. Of course I couldn't have done it without their love and support."

"The point is ya done it. Ya don't even see how strong ya are, but I do. You're the one who made a success out of a mess. All the talent and the skill, that's you, all you. I know I'm impressed with it. What ya do is dynamite stuff. I ain't seen one a your pieces I didn't think was a work of art. And I like the idea ya start with something someone else didn't see the value in, only you did. That's cuz you're special Beth, ya don't just see what is, ya see what could be. That's some kinda talent, that's real art."

She hugged him around the neck but then teased, "Wait, you broke the rules. If I can't say you're special then you can't say I'm special."

The little laugh they shared was a good tension release for both of them. "It seems like we both got a guilt problem, ya feel guilty and I don't think ya should, I feel guilty and you don't think I should. It's another stand off."

"So now what?" for some reason she was just sure he'd go somewhere good with it.

"How bout I carry your guilt and you carry half of mine."

"Why only half Daryl?"

"You're smaller and not as guilty." She gave him her hard stare and he smiled, hand on her cheek he spoke the truth, "We ain't gonna solve this or fix it tonight, but at least we both know what we're dealin' with. Ya still think ya wanna see if we can have sumthin' together?"

"More than anything."

He smiled and she smiled and she was in his arms. They kissed and they felt that warm glow coming on, and his hand slipped up her shirt and she moaned in pleasure when he cupped her breast. He stopped before it went any further. He didn't want to rush this. "We best have some kinda dinner, then we can finish drinkin' all night."

"I was perfectly happy right here."

"Yeah, well so was I but, yeah, we best eat."

He opened the pantry, "Sorry, I wasn't plannin' on cookin'. I mostly got crappy canned foods for 'just in case'. I got some meat out in the shed, frozen game, but that ain't thawin' out anytime soon."

They settled on a big can of stew and some crackers. "I'ma owe ya a decent meal after this but I guess this'll take the edge off, and I got a box of girl scout cookies in the freezer for dessert."

"It feels like gourmet dining to me."

They had one more drink after that gourmet dinner and then the bedtime dilemma was upon them. "I'ma sleep on the couch and you'll have the bed."

"That's not fair, I'll take the couch and you take the bed."

"That ain't ever gonna happen Beth. I'll go sleep out in the truck first."

"So now who's the stubborn one?"

"Both of us but I win this time."

He got in the dresser draw and handed her a thermal t-shirt, "This oughta be big enough ta fit like a nightgown. I'm sorry I don't have an extra toothbrush, but you're more'n welcome ta use mine. I ain't scared if you ain't."

He saw her glance around nervously and he smiled again, "Yeah I gotta go out and check around, make sure I locked that shed and stuff. That oughta give ya time ta do what ya gotta do. If I'd known you was gonna walk into my life I'd have built a wall or two, or at least hung a curtain."

She hurried to get undressed and get the t-shirt on, use the toilet and had just finished brushing her teeth when he called from the entry, "Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

He walked close to her and for some reason she felt nervous standing there in his t-shirt, "This isn't my prettiest nightie but that you. It's soft and comfortable."

"It may not be pretty but it damn sure wouldn't keep me from wantin' ta get close."

"That's good to know." He kissed her and they both wanted more, but again he pulled away. He was trying so hard to do the right thing, but man it was killing him.

He'd brought in a sleeping bag from the shed and she felt so wrong. "Are you sure Daryl?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Get ta bed now."

The bed was every bit as dreamy and comfortable as it looked. He leaned down and kissed her, smiled and said, "Sweet dreams Darlin'."

"I like that Daryl."

"What?"

"That you call me Darlin'." He just nodded, smiled and went to the sofa. The last thing he did was turn out the lamp.

As warm and comfy as the bed was she was restless, and she heard him, he was restless too. She knew exactly what was wrong with both of them.

It was twenty minutes or so after they laid down that she called out to him, "Daryl?"

"Yeah, whaddya need?"

"I need you. This is ridiculous, come to bed with me."

"Beth, I…I"

"Don't make me beg for gosh sake, just come here."

The next thing she knew he was slipping under the covers with her. The ambient light in the tent provided just enough illumination that, as he propped himself up on one elbow he could see her face and she could see his.

"Are ya sure it's what ya want?"

"Yes Daryl, I'm sure. It's soon, and we're both a guilty mess and I don't care. I'm willing to take the risk. Do you know why Daryl?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

00

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review. As always, there's a chap photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back here next Wednesday for more of Dark & Dangerous. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading along. We had a big chapter last week when Beth told Daryl her story. Then she told him something else he hadn't expected. Let's pick up there.**

00

 _"Yes Daryl, I'm sure. It's soon and we're both a guilty mess and I don't care. I'm willing to take the risk. Do you know why Daryl?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I love you."_

Feelings and desire were running high in the big bed he'd built.

He buried his face in the curve of her neck and his arms wrapped under her as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She lay atop him, his fingers woven in her hair while his blue eyes studied her intently. This look from him was different, there was none of the darkness and none of the danger. His eyes were searching hers and when he spoke his always rough voice seemed even lower and huskier, "I ain't sure how ta say this Beth. I never wanted this. I never wanted love in my life, you changed that. I want it with you. I want everything with you. This is it, there ain't gonna be no goin' back for me, never. I love ya."

She could feel her heart beating with excitement, he said he loved her! If she hadn't been there, laying right on top of him she might not have believed it. She smiled down at him, brushing back the hair from his eyes, "I want it all with you too Daryl, all of it. Ever since the very first day I met you when you didn't even seem to notice I was there. I felt it so strongly, you were meant to be in my life and I was meant to be in yours."

The pad of his thumb was lightly stroking along her cheekbone as he continued gazing in her eyes, "So ya felt it too? I thought I's crazy, or imaginin' things or both. I's so drawn in and I kept tellin' myself 'no', that I couldn't take a risk with ya. Shit, I almost blew my chance."

"Well you didn't and we didn't, and we're here now, together."

He rolled them over again, his lips were on hers and as his open hand slid up the back of the t-shirt her leg wrapped around him. Suddenly he pulled away, not just his lips but his hand. Her heart felt like it stopped, she was sure he'd changed his mind, that he had second thoughts. Disappointment shot through her, but it quickly faded when he said, "I gotta get sumthin' now or I might not…well hang on. I think I got sumthin' out in the glove box. Be right back." Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his boxer briefs he hurried out of the tent.

She smiled with a combination of relief, happiness and just knowing he was being Daryl, always protective of her. This was happening and maybe they were moving too fast, but she didn't think so. She was firm in her belief that time didn't matter, it wasn't relevant because she and Daryl were supposed to be together. She'd felt it so strongly and for so long, it wasn't just chance that brought them together, they were supposed to find each other. When, for just a brief moment she thought he'd suddenly changed his mind and it was all lost, she realized just how fully she believed they were each other's destiny.

He hurried back inside and set the small packets on the night table before practically diving under the covers. As soon as she moved closer to him she found out why. It wasn't just desire that had him moving so quickly, his skin had an icy chill. He snuggled close, "Damn, it got cold out." She moved closer to him, trying to share some body heat and rubbing on his arm to warm up his skin. His hand cradled the back of her head and he drew her to him, kissing her deeply before teasing, "I'm hopin' we'll be able ta heat things up."

She loved hearing that but it also made her a little shy, still she responded, "I'll do my best." His hand caressed her cheek and he smiled, "I ain't one bit worried that ya won't do your part."

Since the moment he'd first seen her he knew she was special. He'd seen the light that surrounded her and he'd known since that day he wanted to bask in her light. He'd been so afraid though, not of her but of what kind of danger he might be to her. She seemed so sure he wouldn't be and that's what he wanted to believe too because these feelings he had for her were so powerful. Maybe it didn't make any sense, maybe it was crazy to think this way, but he was sure they were meant to be together. He was meant to be with this woman and she was meant to be with him. Somehow their very different lives had come together and it all felt so right.

Beth was in his bed and he couldn't quite believe this was really happening. She wasn't some fleeting one-night one-time rendezvous. She was everything good. She was all he'd never had, and she was everything he wanted. When he made love to her he had to let her to know how special and how important she was to him. He needed to take it slow with her so they could both savor every moment of their first time together. He didn't just want to satisfy her physically, he wanted to make sure she could feel how happy she made him and how deeply he loved her.

He also felt the need to lay his cards out now, before he and Beth took it any further. This was a life changer for both of them, but probably more so for him. He'd been living his life a certain way for a long time, he couldn't remember the last time he had someone to answer to. He'd never answered to a woman. But he knew if this was going to happen it would happen fully for him because she wasn't that one night rendezvous, she was Beth. Like he'd told her, there would be no going back. He needed her to understand that and exactly what it meant to him. Then he wanted to hear her say just one more time, she was sure. He just wasn't certain he had the right words to convey all these thoughts and feelings. He let the backs of his fingers lightly brush across her cheek while he looked in her eyes and explained the best way he could, "I ain't ever been in love Beth. You're it for me. Ya gotta know I'ma be like a stray dog; the one ya throw a bone to and show him a little affection. He ain't ever leavin' after that, he's yours for good. You think you can handle that? Handle bein' with me?"

She'd been using her fingers to lightly comb his hair back from his face and she paused, but she didn't hesitate in her answer, "I'm sure I can. I want this with you. When I told you I love you I didn't mean just for tonight. I'm in this to stay."

Those were the words he needed to hear and when he did his mouth covered hers. The kiss they shared was full of heat and heart and a deeply passionate need. They lay side by side with their arms around each other as his hand started to skim along the back of her leg, before slowly sliding up her body as she wrapped her leg around him. When his hand reached her bottom he clasped it firmly while pulling her low body tightly into his. With the tantalizing sensation of their bodies pressed into each other both let out a low moan at the promise of what was to come.

His hand seemed to float along the soft skin of her back as it slipped further up inside the oversize t-shirt before slowly discovering its way around her body. He took his time as he ran it lightly over the curve of her slim waist and over the smooth skin of her stomach, before finally reaching her already taut nipple. As he teased at the sensitive skin he drew his lips away from hers and huskily whispered, "I been wantin' ta touch ya like this for so long." She could only respond with a "mmmm" sound.

While his fingers softly pinched and teased her nipples, his mouth moved to the delicate skin of her throat and he licked and gently nibbled the warm skin, while their low bodies rhythmically rocked and rubbed together.

He shifted then, moving his hands away just long enough to roll on his back, pull his t-shirt up and off, and slide his boxers down and off, tossing both to the floor. He wanted hers off too, he wanted to see her body and to feel her soft skin pressed against his. He smiled at her with eyes that looked so shy and yet so full of desire as he tugged lightly at the hem of the shirt asking, "Okay?"

She smiled back and she felt that shyness too. This was the first time they were seeing each other's bodies and as far as she could tell his was perfect. But she was having a moment of anxiety, what if he was disappointed? Still, her desire for him far outweighed her concerns and in a voice barely above a whisper she answered, "Yes."

As he removed her shirt he took it slower and far more gently than he had with his own. He tossed it toward the bottom of the bed as his hand caressed her cheek and he smiled, "Beautiful. You're so beautiful Beth." With those words from him she forgot the anxiety she'd felt as she relaxed in his arms. She and Daryl had touched each other in such a deeply emotional way and now she wanted to feel that connection physically. He leaned in taking her small round breast fully into his mouth and began sucking softly while his tongue flicked along the nipple and his hand stroked her warm skin. Her body responded to his sensual play and she moaned in pleasure.

Her hand ran along his chest softly at first, but with increasing passion as she felt the warm firm body of the man she'd given her heart to; and now wanted to share her body with. Her hand rubbed along his abdomen and his slim hips before gliding around to his back. She didn't hesitate in her touch, she stroked and kneaded at the tightly muscled skin with its jagged scars as if those scars didn't exist. At first he cringed, he'd been concerned it would be a turn off for her, that she may be afraid to even look at the damaged skin. But her reactions to his body and her soft moaning were all about pleasure, not about past pain.

She nuzzled into his chest, kissing and licking at the skin as she murmured, "You have such a nice body." He didn't respond with words, his hand went to the side of her face and he gently nudged at her chin, she looked up at him with a small smile. Her simple words adding to the fire already burning in him and he kissed her with that deep burning passion.

His mouth moved to the curve of her neck where he breathed in her sweet, natural fragrance. He began to suck and lick at the flesh working his way to her earlobe where he nibbled lightly before letting his lips and tongue slowly travel down her throat, over her collarbone all the way to her shoulder and then back. While his lips and tongue had been bringing her one sensation, his fingers brought another as they continued teasing her nipple, pinching it lightly and he let his open palm rub over the stiff little nub. Through it all their bodies continued a slow rocking motion in anticipation.

Her breathing had quickened and her hand tugged at his hair, then skimmed down his arm where she rubbed and squeezed at the muscled bicep. She felt the heat of desire spread through her body as her need for his touch grew increasingly more intense. It was all such sweet torture but she needed more of him, "Daryl, please. I need..."

Before she could finish the sentence he had her panties off and his hand had slipped between her legs. He smiled at the feel of the warmth and the wetness that told him she was ready for him, but he had a little something else in mind first. She moaned his name as he kissed and suckled his was down her body until he reached the warm wetness between her legs. As he slid his own body down he didn't have to nudge, her legs spread welcoming him.

He took her up on the invitation, settling his body between her open legs. He teased her for just a little longer, letting his tongue lick at the soft flesh of her inner thigh while his lips sucked at the sensitive skin. She began to squirm and he knew it was time as his mouth nestled into that warm, wet and welcoming place. He took his time teasing her with his tongue and his lips, then it was him who couldn't hold back as he began sucking hungrily while her fingers tangled in his hair trying to tug him even closer. She alternated between moaning and calling out, "Oh Daryl, please, please." Her reactions to him increased his passion and as his finger slipped inside that warmth she squealed and squirmed. He continued teasing and pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers, and her hips rose in response as her need for him grew.

In her heightened state of arousal and with her craving for him so deep, it wasn't long before he felt her body start to tense and quiver, and she softly cried out his name as her delicious release came. He smiled and let out a low kind of humming groan, happy and satisfied he could bring her to that place. He slowly began kissing and licking his way down her inner leg until he reached her toes; and then started working his way back up her body, pausing only long enough for one more taste of her warm, wet sweetness.

He was on his knees between her legs, sitting back on his heels while tenderly stroking his fingers along her thighs and hips. She saw that need in his eyes when he asked, "All good Darlin'?" She tried to prop her body up, "Daryl let me…" as she reached for his engorged manhood. He took her hand and kissing her palm smiled, "Nah Beth, tonight it's all about you."

She smiled up at him, "Not fair Daryl, not fair." He smiled back, "Ain't ya heard the news? Life ain't fair." He reached over and grabbed a packet off the bedside table as she ran her fingers teasingly along his thighs and hips. The pleasure of her light sensual touch almost distracted him from his duty, but he managed to slip the condom on.

His flattened palms were on either side of her as straight arms balanced him. The sight of him poised above her intensified her desire for him, her hands clasped his hips as her fingers massaged the firm flesh. He moved his low body closer to hers and she felt the hardness of him against her. Even that little bit of a touch increased her passion and she caught him by surprise when she took him in her hand, raised her hips slightly and guided him into her. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of him, she didn't think it was possible but her pleasure became even greater.

It was as if their bodies had always known each other as they began moving in a slow, perfect rhythm and those low pleasure moans grew louder and more frequent. Her hips were rising to meet his, and the sound of her whispering his name while his hands roamed over her body were making it tough for him to hold back his release. He wasn't going to let it happen though, he wanted her to come again.

His open palms slid under her hips as he bent down taking her breast in his mouth, all the while keeping his strokes even but deeper and with an ever increasing urgency. When her body seemed to tense and shiver he knew she was close again. He quickened his strokes while hoarsely encouraging her, "Come for me Beth, c'mon Darlin' I want ya ta come for me." When she did he was done holding back and he joined her in shared bliss.

Their skin was glistening and they were both feeling breathless as they tried to steady their heart rates. He shifted his body to lay next to her, their legs remaining entwined. He was pushing back strands of her damp hair when suddenly he wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and in that still hoarse voice whispered, "I love ya."

"mmm I love you."

"Just a little sumthin' I gotta do now involvin' the bathroom so, um ya might wanna look the other way."

She smiled at him as she rolled over and he rolled out. He disposed of the condom, washed his hands and brought her back a warm cloth. Then it was her turn, "Uh oh, now I think I need to use it."

"A'ight I can step outside."

"No, you're not being fair again. Just turn around and maybe put the pillow over your head." They both laughed but as she got up he said, "It just don't add ta the romance at all, does it? I'ma figure out a way to enclose that damn bathroom and comin' back next weekend ta do it."

"I like that idea. I'll make the mac n cheese."

She slipped back in the bed nestling into his side and laying her head on his chest. His fingers played with loose strands of her hair while his arms loving wrapped around her and she felt the protectiveness in his caress.

Neither one knew exactly what might happen next or how they would make this work. But for that night they knew exactly where they were. They were laying in the bed he'd built, warm, satisfied and in love.

00

 **A/N There it is. Thank you all for reading along, and thanks to Norman. I loosely paraphrased what he said about Daryl and love in the dog story. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblrs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more of Dark & Dangerous. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you to everyone! Let's see now, our couple got quite a bit "closer" in the last chapter. Shall we see how things work out for them?**

00

He woke to a new sensation and he could feel himself smiling. There was a soft warm body pressed up against him and his arm was around her. Everything about it felt so good. He leaned forward and nudging her hair aside with his nose, he kissed her soft shoulder. His lips kissed along her body from her shoulder and down her back until they were on her neck. She moaned softly and wiggled in closer to him as he sucked at the skin, his mouth moved closer to her ear. He kissed and nibbled the lobe whispering, "Mornin' Darlin'."

"mmm, morning." The sound of her sleepy voice added to the desire he was already feeling and he let his hand slowly glide up her abdomen to her breast. It didn't take long for things to get as hot as they'd been the night before.

He was on top of her as they moved together and as he pushed deeper inside her, her hands and fingers grasped and kneaded at his back. He was again amazed at her lack of any hesitancy in touching the scars; but for the moment he simply enjoyed the sensation of their bodies moving together.

When they lay back on the bed, spent from their early morning lovemaking, he pulled her close smiling when he told her, "That's the best wakeup call I ever had." She playfully slapped his tummy and agreed, "Me too."

It was then he finally asked, "Beth, don't it bother ya? The scars on my back? Ya know, touchin' em?"

"Touching them? No. I'm not touching them I'm touching you and I want to touch everything about you, inside and out. It hurts me a lot to know someone did that to you, but I love you Daryl, all of you. The scars inside, the scars outside, all of it. Do my scars bother you?"

"That you'd think ta hurt yourself hurts me. But I love you scars and all. Like ya said, all of ya, the ones that show and the ones that don't." They lay quietly then, still trying to catch their breath and thinking over what they'd shared and what it meant. They knew their love ran deeper than just physical beauty and that it was unconditional.

When they'd caught their breathe he patted her arm, "Well I'm back ta the open air bathroom, ya know what ta do."

"And I will, then it's my turn."

"Next weekend girl, we're takin' care of it."

"I can't wait, but not just for that. Mostly I can't wait to be here with you again." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Me too."

When he was done he went in the kitchen area to make their coffee, his back was to her as she did her thing in the bathroom and then slipped his t-shirt back on.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back as she told him, "Next weekend I'm bringing bubble bath and we're using that tub."

He slowly turned around and smiled down at her, "We? Ya mean it? For real? Or are ya just toyin' with me now?"

"Oh I'm very serious. Seriously interested in getting in that tub with a certain gunsmith I know."

He smiled and squeezing her tightly teased, "I hope ta gawd I don't drown tryin' ta make ya happy." That called for another early morning kiss.

He apologized, "I don't have anythin' ta cook for breakfast. I had no idea what this weekend was gonna turn into or I'da planned better." He kissed her again and promised, "Next week I'll go shoppin' 'fore we come up."

"Don't worry we won't starve, we can finish off that package of girl scout cookies with our coffee."

"I like the way ya think. We'll stop on our way home and have a real breakfast for dessert."

There was a little early morning frost but that didn't stop them. They took their coffees and cookies out to the porch, sitting close with the big furry blanket wrapped around them. They both felt the excitement of this being all new, and yet it was so comfortably familiar they were relaxed into it. They were sipping the warm liquid as they watched the sun slowly bathe the hills in light, then he got a very serious tone to his voice, "If I'da known how perfect this was all gonna be I'da brought ya here that first day."

"I'm just glad you finally did, and I think it all happened just like it was supposed to."

They didn't want to leave the beautiful place and leave behind the time they'd spent there and how much it meant; but hunger and responsibilities were getting to them and they did what they had to. Once they'd dropped down off the mountain road it wasn't far until they came to a small town and he pulled in the lot of an ancient looking diner. "The food here is big, good and cheap, don't tell 'em it ain't 1930 anymore, k?"

His sense of humor always caught her a little by surprise and she smiled, "I'll try my best to keep the secret."

It really was a throwback to another time with its art deco black and white tiled flour and pale green subway tiles on the walls. There was a long counter with a row of short black stools and just four booths by the window. He led her to the last booth and slid in the bench across from her.

No sooner had they sat down than a white-haired waitress, who looked every bit as old as the diner, was at their table with waters and plastic covered menus. Beth was surprised when, as the waitress handed him the menu she greeted, "Hey Daryl how are ya Hon? I haven't seen ya in couple weeks now. And who's your lady friend?"

"Hey there Miss Maude, good ta see ya and I been fine, just couldn't get up this way. This is Beth, Beth meet the best waitress in the south, Miss Maude." She'd never seen him interacting with people in this way and it was sweet and he seemed so relaxed and she realized, he didn't see himself as a danger to Miss Maude. She was just passing through his life.

He was right, the plates were loaded with good food and although he wouldn't let her chip in, she saw how reasonable the bill was. As they finished their coffee she asked, "So you stop here a lot?"

"What tipped ya off? Was it the fact the waitress knew my name, or was it the way I ordered without lookin' at the menu?" He smiled taking her hand, "Sorry, just bein' a smartass is all. See there? There's those things about me that are liable ta drive ya nuts."

She was stifling her own grin when she told him, "Honestly Daryl? The last thing I suspected about you was that you had a sense of humor so I'm kind of enjoying it. At least so far I am. I'll put you in your place if I think you're getting out of hand."

"I appreciate the warnin'."

She sat as close to him as she could get on the way home, her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder. They talked about their plan for the following weekend and he asked, "Any way ya think you could take either Friday or Monday off? I'd like ta have the time ta get that bathroom done and all, but what I'd really like us ta have our time together."

"That sounds good to me. I ship a big order on Friday but I could take Monday. I can bring some things to work on over the weekend."

Again they slipped into that familiar territory, like they'd planned things together many times. "It'll be good, me and you havin' that time of just us." He leaned in just long enough to quickly kiss the top of her head before getting his eyes back on the road.

They talked about the groceries they'd need and different options for enclosing the bathroom. Then they teased about the fun they'd have in the tub, and if they had a drop of energy left after that, maybe they'd even go for a hike.

Everything seemed so perfect and they were feeling that warm comfortable all-in-love feeling as he opened the gate and they drove in the yard. That's when they saw them all, Merle, her Daddy, her Mama, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn, all standing over in her outdoor space and all just watching them.

He could hear she was upset by the edge her voice took on, "Oh no. No. I didn't want this." He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck while his heart was dropping to his stomach, she was ashamed of him. She didn't want her family to know. That was where his mind went.

When he spoke, at first she didn't understand the sharpness in his tone, but then she saw clearly how he'd interrupted what she said, "Hey, ya don't gotta tell em about me. Ya don't have to admit you was up in the mountains with some redneck asshole. Make sumthin' up real quick. Cover for yourself."

He'd never seen the spit in her eye before and it caught him off guard, "Daryl I am so mad at you right now I want to scream, but I'm saving that for later. For now I'm just going to say you should have more faith in me, I thought you did. I think it's pretty obvious to them what's going on with us. I'm certainly not ashamed of you, it's just that yes I'm 26 years old, but that doesn't mean I'm not my parents' little girl. I would have liked to talk to them about you. I'd like to have had the chance to tell them about our feelings for each other, before we showed up looking like we're wearing yesterday's clothes and in need of shower. I'll handle it though and you just think what you want."

He got it and he felt like a jerk. "Shit, I'm sorry Beth. I can be such a dick when my mind starts workin' and my mouth starts talkin', before I really take the time ta think things through." He squeezed her hand, "Let's get through this now and then you can tear me a new one as soon as they all go home, k? Please."

She knew him, she understood him and she loved him and so she couldn't say anything but, "Yes."

That's about the time Merle pulled Daryl's pickup door open. "Shit little brother, ya almost had me scared. I come over here ta wish ya a happy Monday and get on your nerves a little when bam, I seen Beth's whole fuckin' clan is here and worried sick cuz they don't know what's come of her. I go in your place and you're run off too." Then he smiled that devilish little grin and asked, "The two of ya have a little fun did ya?"

"Shut the fuck up Merle, we got things ta smooth over."

"I guess I best hang around for this, I'm the only one here with ya little brother, representin' our side a the family n all." That's when she saw it, Daryl was trying hard not to laugh, but he still tried to sound half-pissed when he said, "You just keep quiet dumbass, we got enough trouble." Then she saw the look that passed between them and she knew. She wondered why it hadn't dawned on her sooner. Despite the way they acted with each other they'd been through so much together, the bond the brother's shared was tight.

Daryl didn't hesitate to take her hand as they took the walk of shame to her little outdoor area, and her waiting family. He whispered as they got close, "It's gonna be okay Darlin', lemme take the lead."

She was surprised but she did like he asked, figuring things probably wouldn't get any worse. He let go of her hand as he approached her Daddy and extended that hand to him, "Sir, I hear you're Beth's Dad, I'm Daryl Dixon. Sorry ta be meetin' like this and sorry for causin' ya any worry. I take responsibility for everything. I took Beth out for a little hikin' and target practice yesterday up at a place I got in the mountains. We had some dinner and things got late. I thought it best we wait and come back this mornin'." Then he nodded his head to her Mama saying, "I'm real sorry Ma'am."

Her Daddy gave him the full on deadpan look when he said, "I'm old, not stupid, but I do appreciate your efforts. So how long has this been going on?"

Although they felt like they'd shared more with each other in the short time they'd been together than most couples share after years together; neither of them were inclined to let on their very first official date had turned into an all-nighter. Beth took the helm, "It's been awhile Daddy. We both noticed a strong attraction when I moved in and he came home from a work trip."

Merle was doing a real good job of denying himself the right to laugh, but he thought maybe now that it was obvious they weren't going to ambush his brother, he should go. He cleared his throat and announced, "I'm sorry ta say I'ma have ta go now. The woman at home, well she has a whole list a chores waitin' on me. She'll be beatin' me black and blue if I don't get home and get after 'em."

He said his goodbyes, shook his brother's hand and winked at Beth. She was looking forward to meeting his wife sometime real soon.

"Mama, Daddy, everyone, let's go inside, we can talk and I think you'll be more comfortable."

That's what they did for the next three hours. Her Mama and Daddy had a little tour of her shop, and then everyone wanted to hear all about Daryl's business and see his shop. Mostly it was about her family getting a chance to know this man she was obviously quite close to. As they were saying their goodbyes, and Daryl shook his hand again her Daddy couldn't resist. He looked real serious and told him, "Son, if you ever need the name of a good barber I know one."

"Well thanks I'll keep that in mind sir." He smiled good naturedly and Beth was just happy everything had gone as well as it did. She supposed her Mama would be calling with plenty of questions and advice the next morning and that was fine. She didn't feel the need to hide anything about her feelings for Daryl from her family.

As soon as her family pulled out of the gate he looked at her contritely, "Okay, I'm ready for my ass whooping. Fire away Darlin'."

"I'm letting you off the hook but only because I think I know how your mind works, and I get it. But remember Daryl, it's me and I love you. Besides, you were so great with my family today. Thank you for that."

"Hey, it's important ta me too, those are your people. Right now though all I can think about is gettin' a shower."

"Me too. I've been wanting one since this morning."

"My shower or yours?"

She hadn't seen it coming but the idea didn't sound bad at all. "Mine, and you get to wash my hair."

"This shower is soundin' better all the time."

That night they unlocked the big steel door between their units and it was never locked again. He installed a security system in her unit just like the one in his. She understood how important it was to him and she didn't object.

They alternated, some nights they stayed at her place, some nights they stayed at his. He taught her a little about gunsmithing and she went with him to a couple of gun shows. She taught him a few things about jewelry making and together they took a little road trip, hitting every antique, second hand and junk store they came across.

Through it all they grew closer and closer and more and more certain they were meant to be together. He began to see himself as less of a danger. He was letting himself relax in that light of hers more and more, and she began to see the darkness that had surrounded him slowly fading away.

00

They decided against building walls around the bathroom, instead they did what Beth had done in her shop, they hung a heavy drape around the toilet and sink area. After their first bubble bath they'd agreed, they wanted to keep the area with the tub open and close to the woodstove. Winter would be coming soon and they knew how much they'd enjoy laying in that tub together watching the fire burn.

They began spending nearly every weekend in the tent in the mountains and they found they didn't miss the world below. They missed their people yes, but they kept those ties close. The important thing for them was just being together and sharing the love and comfort of each other. They felt the ease of knowing that whatever they had to do battle with in life they had someone in their corner, ready to fight beside them.

It was eight months after their first night together. She started to suspect something was wrong. Everything felt different and at first she thought maybe it was just her imagination, how could this be? They'd always been so careful. But when her period was three weeks late she couldn't take it anymore, she had to know. She bought the test and the test showed what she suspected was true, she was pregnant.

She waited to tell him until they went to the mountains that weekend. It was Saturday in the late afternoon and they'd been hiking all day. They were taking some time to relax before dinner, laying on the sofa together. He was reading a trade magazine about antique pistols and she was reading her novel, but not really, mostly she was trying to figure out when would be the best time to tell him their big news.

He bent down, kissed her head and asked, "I'ma get myself a beer, ya wanna glass a wine or sumthin'?"

"No, I think I'm fine." When he came back to the sofa she was sitting up and he wondered what was going on. He sat down next to her and she took his hand, that's when he knew something was up. "I won't be having any wine, or beer or jack for a long time Daryl."

He didn't get it, "Oh yeah Darlin'? Ya goin' on the wagon? I didn't think you was that big a drinker."

She laughed, nudging his shoulder with hers, "It's not that silly. It's something we didn't expect."

Immediately a worried look spread across his face, "What the hell Beth, what're ya talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about our family. You, me and baby makes three."

He just stared silently for a minute. When he finally spoke his voice was low and he sounded on edge, and she saw the hint of darkness in his eyes, "How? I used protection every time. See? This is what I do, I bring trouble."

"Daryl what in the world are you talking about? I think it's beautiful. It's a gift, and it must be meant to be. If those things are 98% effective in preventing pregnancy, what are the chances it would be us? Our baby must really be a fighter, like it's Daddy."

Her smile was ear to ear and then he got it. While he was all caught up in what was negative she was wrapping herself up in what was positive. "So ya ain't mad or unhappy? You're glad about this?"

"If I had the choice maybe I would have done things a little differently but I know this is how it's supposed to be, it must be. Things are happening the way they were always meant to happen. At first I was stunned but yes, I'm glad. I always wanted to be a Mom but I especially want to be the Mom of our baby Daryl, our little miracle we made together."

He took her hand, that worried look still on his face. "Ain't ya scared Beth, scared I might cause sumthin' ta go wrong?"

"Daryl, I thought we worked through most of that. I'm no more scared of you doing something wrong than I am I'll do something wrong. We're going to be learning this together. If you're asking me if I think you're going to be a danger to our baby just because it will be a person you love, then no. And I don't want you to think that either. I want you to be happy, like I'm happy."

"Aw girl, if you only knew how happy I am. It's sumthin' I never thought would happen in my life, and it still hasn't quite sunk in, but yeah, I'm happy Darlin'." His hands caressed her face and he kissed her deeply, tenderly and then pulled his lips away and smiled, "I guess I better get the baby a pup tent, huh?"

She worked real hard at not laughing, "Yes, perfect, it'll be like a room addition."

"Should we just get in the truck then, run ta town and get married and stuff?"

She had to smile, "Daryl, as special as that sounds it's not the romantic marriage proposal I've always dreamed of."

"Oh yeah, shit." He slid off the couch and onto one knee, "Beth Greene, do ya wanna hop in the truck with me, head ta town, get married and live with me for the rest of your life? I promise ta be a much better husband than a proposer. And ya gotta know how much I love ya. Whaddya think?"

"First of all, yes, I do want to marry you. As for the wedding, as truly special as your idea sounds I have a little different idea. How about we get married here? We'll keep it very simple, just us, my family and your family. My Daddy can perform the ceremony."

"Sounds good but I'm ready now. Next weekend work for you?" She'd never seen his smile any bigger.

"Yes Mister Romance, it does." Then it was her, she caressed his face and kissed him deeply and smiled when she whispered, "I couldn't find a better man than you Daryl Dixon."

00

The following Saturday Merle and Shawn loaded everyone in their vehicles and got them all up the mountain. Mama and Maggie had a cooler and boxes full of food, and Shawn had smuggled some of his homemade Sangria up. At least he thought he'd smuggled it until his Dad smiled while he dropped the truth, "If you think I don't know what you have in that tote then you're dumber than you think I am." Then he just laughed and walked away.

The wedding site was a small clearing next to the pond. The wildflowers were in bloom and Beth felt that was all the decorations they needed. She wore a pale yellow knee-length dress with white sandals and carried a small bouquet of the wildflowers; Daryl wore a white shirt with black jeans and boots. The added touch was matching leather cuffs she'd made for them.

It was just what they wanted it to be, easy on ceremony and fuss, big on love, family and commitment. Merle stood with Daryl and Maggie stood with Beth.

Beth had wondered what they should do about vows, everyone seemed to be writing their own these days and she thought maybe they should. She did until Daryl was sitting at the table, struggling while he tried to write his out, and asked her, "What more is there ta say than I promise ta love ya, respect ya, be true to ya and ta stick around no matter if ya get sick or go bankrupt. Ain't that all of it?"

She had to smile and agree, "It sounds like everything that matters to me." They decided to go with the traditional vows.

The whole ceremony didn't even take ten minutes, but like so many other things in their relationship time didn't really matter. What mattered was what they felt and they felt like their lives together had truly begun. They'd made a big promise to each other and neither had any intention of ever breaking that promise.

With Merle, Shawn and Glenn's help they moved her shop into his unit and turned her unit into their home, making the kitchen a little bigger and building a real bedroom. They laughed and called it their "city home."

They'd reached a big decision on their mountain home. Now that there would be a baby, and maybe someday another, they thought the time had come to build their cabin. It would be nothing like what Daryl thought of building back when he was alone. This was a family home. Not fancy, neither wanted fancy. They wanted comfortable and warm, not the temperature so much as the feeling.

Beth agreed she didn't want debt any more than Daryl did. They would take the construction slow, paying for things as they went along and doing as much of the work themselves as they could. They wanted three bedrooms, an eat-in kitchen where their family could dine together, a living area with a woodstove, and they both laughed and agreed on an enclosed bathroom.

They waited until after their baby was born, a healthy and happy blue-eyed boy they named Tanner Lee Dixon, to begin construction. Tanner was three and his baby sister, Lily Rose, was three months old when the cabin was complete enough for them to stay in. Their dream home in the mountains felt so right, like the mountains were always meant to be their home.

They kept the tent as it was, they had to, it held way too many memories and they just didn't have the heart or the inclination to take it apart.

It was two in the morning and he was watching her, smiling as she held their baby girl to her breast. There was no reason he had to be up too, he couldn't feed the little girl, but he wanted to be part of these special times with Beth and their daughter. He knew how fleeting it all was. Children grow up so quickly, they were already seeing that with Tanner as he became more and more independent.

He noticed it. He'd always noticed it but he was sure that the glow around her had grown even brighter, and warmer. He knew where it came from, it came from her heart. She was so caring and so full of love. She was all things that are good, the things that really matter.

Beth had watched it happen to him over the years. She knew she wasn't imagining things, it was as real as everything else that had happened between them. Slowly and surely the dark aura that had surrounded her husband had been fading away until now it was gone. They had their struggles like all people do, but that didn't tarnish what they had that was good. Love, light and family.

 _The End, For Now_

 **A/N Thank you to all who have read along and especially for taking the time to comment. As I have hinted, there will be more to the story coming soon. To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be posting a new story next week and I hope you'll be on the lookout for that. Until then I thank you again and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
